


Wishful Thinking

by GabiShips



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Bipolar Disorder, Biting, Chara is dead but theres a catch she'll pop up a few chapters down the road, Childhood Sweethearts, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Megalovania, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not good at slow burn, Overstimulation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Self-Mutilation, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiShips/pseuds/GabiShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk frees Asriel's soul from flowey as well as the inhabitants of the underground.<br/>10 years later they've been assimilated by human society.<br/>Asriel develops a relationship with Frisk, but his childhood sweetheart isn't far from his emotionally scarred mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Love

A young boy ran through the winding tunnels of the ruins, giggling as he chased a radiant tiger butterfly. The bug evaded his movements easily, fluttering towards a bed of golden flowers to land on an idle finger. The boy froze. Before him was the limp figure of another child. A girl. Her auburn hair shone in the yellow ray of light that fell all over her body, her chest facing the light source while her hips were twisted, the hand with a perched butterfly draped across her thighs.

The horned child approached the human. He'd heard tales about them and there were illustrations in his history books, but she didn't look like the aggressive creatures they described. She was smaller than he, pale and scratched from the fall. He placed a furry paw on her cheek. Warm and squishy.

She stirred, hazily opening her eyes. Blood red, contrasting beautifully with her hair and skin. He immediately withdrew his paw. Long lashes fluttered open and her gaze met with a white snout. Large golden eyes and concerned bushy white eyebrows stared at her. Both children studied each other, the girl struggling to push her weight up onto her elbows.

The boy was covered in soft white fur, he had two small horns protruding from just above his forehead. His hands were large and clawed. From his head and feet she concluded he was a goat boy, strangely humanoid.

“Hi” said the boy, holding out his paw. “I'm Asriel”

The girl winced as she straightened up into a sitting position. “Chara” taking his paw in her small dainty hand, she shook it a few times confidently.

 

Asriel took the girl home to the palace in the center of the core, where his mother welcomed her with open arms, tea and a hot slice of snail pie. The girl wasn't the least bit shy, and refused to eat the filling as she chewed the dough contentedly, insisting that the texture made her sick. Baffled, the boy ate her leftovers happily.

Toriel prepared a room for the girl adjacent to her sons.

Asgore, the boys father, was happy to take the girl in.

The children grew closer to each other with every passing day, eventually the boys parents considered Chara their own as well and were happy to introduce her to their subjects. She delighted in exploring her new home, confidently dragging Asriel from place to place as they played, made friends and made discoveries.

The children would play soldiers and harass Alphys in Hotland, play with the snow and on the ice around Snowdin and relax in Waterfall when they'd tired each other out. Chara kept demanding Asriel find a way to make one of their snowmen unmeltable so they could carry it to Hotland and scare the scientist.

Asriel loved hearing about the surface. Born and raised in the underground, he strained to imagine how immense the surface was. Chara described the sky as an enormous bowl that varied from dark to light blue and had little twinkling lights called stars and a huge ball of fire called the sun that would extinguish and reignite itself. He hung on her every word, squinting his eyes at the ceiling of Waterfall's cave. He imagined the fuzzy little crystals were stars and extended his hands, pretending the ceiling was impossibly high.

Chara took one of his paws in her hand. “One day, I'll show them to you. We can watch them twinkle together” she said with a squeeze. He squeezed back, euphoric with hope.

Lucky children. Free to dream.

 

Asgore held a trembling Toriel in his arms as they stood in the doorway. Chara was unconscious with a very high fever. No matter how much pie and sea tea they gave her it would not break. Her skin was pale, sweat dripping into the sheets. Asriel sat in a wooden chair by her bed, holding her hand in one paw while the other petted her hair. 

“Come on Chara. Come back. You're my best friend, and I miss playing with you”

No response.

“Why are you sick?”

He hiccuped, digging his claws into her skin hard enough to break it. With a gasp he scrambled to wrap a cloth around her hand. Hunched over he started crying, staring at the drops of blood seeping into the fabric. She still wouldn't move. So delicate. So small. So soft.

“I'm sorry”

He was shaking, tears streaming down his face joining the sweat that was drenching the sheets. He collapsed on top of her, screaming into her stomach loudly. He cried himself to sleep eventually. Toriel draped a blanket over her son, turning the light off as she left.

Resisting the urge to let her desperation overtake her, she baked furiously, stifling her cries. The situation did not bode well, even Alphys failed to figure out what was wrong with the latest addition to the royal family. If the fever did not break soon she'd likely die.

 

“Az... Azzy...” Chara felt around, her hand finding a wet bundle of fur on her stomach. She found a horn and shook it.

“Chara!” Asriel nearly suffocated her in a hug, a weak cough prompting him to let go.

“Az... I don't feel so good”

“Dont worry, you'll get better soon” he was stroking her hair, pushing sweaty strands out of her face, choking back more tears. It was too painful to see the strongest person in his life reduced to a fragile little girl. There was nothing he could do to help.

“Ha... course I will” she mustered enough energy for a smile “I want to see the golden flowers with you again”

He sniffled. “First thing we'll do then. Just... focus on getting better, ok?”

Her breath was labored, her eyelids suddenly heavy as they threatened to flutter shut. She reached out to his paw, he held her tiny hand to his chest climbing into bed with her. She nuzzle into his furry neck, weaker every second. Her eyes were closed as she clung to his shirt.

“Az...”

“Dont talk”

“Listen...”

“You'll tire yourself out, just rest”

“I love you”

The lump in his throat choked a whimper from him.

“I love you too”

“Ha... ha...”

“Chara?” her breath was so shallow.

Her hand let go of his shirt.

“...”

“No!”

She went completely limp.

“Dont you dare!”

No response. No breath. Her pulse was fading.

Asriel clutched her to his chest, wailing in pain. His parents rushed inside. Toriel fell to her knees, Asgore approached and placed an enormous paw on his sons back. He was shaking violently. A tiny glowing heart emerged from Charas corpse, Asriel absorbed it. She'll always be with me.

He felt stronger, power and determination pulsing in his magic.

 

Eventually his parents gave up on prying Chara from Asriels grasp. Once they were asleep he rose with her cradled in his arms. He was going to fulfill her dying wish, even if it wasn't the way they'd hoped.

 

The barrier was immense, a long seemingly infinite corridor that was closed off to normal monsters. Asriel stepped through, still holding his best friend. He carried her through the tunnel and to the surface.

He surfaced from a whole in a forest. An enormous silver ball hung in the sky. He'd never imagined the surface to be this huge. The ground looked normal enough, but all around him were twinkling lights. Tiny, large, so much more than he'd expected so beautiful.

“Heh... I guess we finally made it together” tears welled up in his golden eyes and dripped down his furry face, staining Charas pajamas.

He walked for hours, down the mountain he'd emerged from through the forest that covered it until he could see yellow lights in the distance. Eventually he arrived at a village. Golden flowers grew in patches around the outskirts and some people had individual potted flowers near their homes.

Asriel arrived at a park in the middle of the village where a large patch of golden flowers grew. He set Charas limp form down in the middle and lay next to her, petting her hair tenderly.

A loud shriek erupted beside the children. A trembling young woman stared in horror at the scene in front of her. “MURDER! MURDERER! MONSTER!” people started emerging. “ITS THE DEVIL HE KILLED THAT GIRL”

Humans ran out of their homes some carrying lanterns, others armed with pitchforks, knives and bows. The woman ran away taking refuge behind the mob. The humans attacked Asriel, assuming he'd killed the girl he was curled around. The first arrow punctured his thigh. Another flew into his back, then his side. Arrow after arrow, laceration after laceration and the boy did nothing to fight back. Crying ever harder out of stress, grief and pain he scooped Chara up again and ran back up the mountain.

Blood dripped behind him as he soldiered on, finally making it to the top. Exhaustion racked his body and his mind was starting to go fuzzy. He positioned Chara so her arms were over his shoulders in a mock hug as he held her by the waist. Smiling, he nuzzled her hair with his snout and smiled.

“Love you love you love you” he chanted, stepping forward blindly to fall just like she had all those years ago. Falling out of her world into his. Falling into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later aboveground

  
_A long time ago, a human fell into the ruins._  
_Injured by its fall, the human called out for help._  
_Asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call._  
_He brought the human back to the castle._  
_Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings._  
_The King and Queen treated the human child as their own._  
_The underground was full of hope._  
_Then... One day..._  
_The human became very ill._  
_The sick human had only one request._  
_To see the flowers from their village._  
_But there was nothing we could do._  
_The next day._  
_The human died._  
_Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's soul._  
_He transformed into a being with incredible power._  
_With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier._  
_He carried the human's body into the sunset._  
_Back to the village of the humans._  
_Asriel reached the center of the village._  
_There, he found a bed of golden flowers._  
_He carried the human onto it._  
_Suddenly, screams rang out._  
_The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body._  
_They thought that he had killed the child._  
_The humans attacked him with everything they had._  
_He was struck with blow after blow._  
_Asriel had the power to destroy them all._  
_But..._  
_Asriel did not fight back._  
_Clutching the human..._  
_Asriel smiled, and walked away._  


Asriel was stunned. He'd just been saved, his soul released, his anger subdued. All the pain he'd pushed away came flooding back in a single moment and he started shaking. “Chara... Chara...” he whispered through his sobs, staring at his hooves as he quaked, his mind consumed with images of her, he was holding her a moment ago where did she go? There were golden flowers all around him. Her flowers. His voice cracked as tears streamed down his face.

Two warm little arms circled him and pulled him in for a hug, coaxing his snout up to rest on a clothed shoulder. Delirious, he clung to the child and wailed. “Chara I'm so sorry!” Frisk petted his fur tenderly. “Shh... its okay. Its not your fault” his claws tightened around her sweater “Come home with me”.

 

Frisk was the hero of the underground, adoptive child of the Dreemurr family and the person who had reunited a lost boy with his parents.

The next 10 years were both wonderful and tough on everyone. It took two years for monster kind to be considered citizens and possess any legal rights. But being able to see the sky again, for some it was the very first time, and wake up with the world as their oyster was worth the pain and frustration.

Some monsters took refuge back in the underground until the situation was placated. Eventually their old home was barren, and monsters were mostly accepted. Muffet opened a lovely little cafe and helped many arachnophobic people with immersion therapy. Grillby kept his bar going above and below ground, giving his daughter the chance to run a business. Alphys designed more efficient nuclear power plants to deal with the impending energy crisis. Undyne spent her days training and teaching martial arts at a nearby gym and taking care of her wife, refusing to join the military though they were very insistent. Papyrus became a race-car driver and chef while Sans enjoyed being a stand up comedian, and sometimes selling his illegal hot dogs to monsters that missed them.

Mettaton became a worldwide idol. After reaching the surface she discovered that her #1 fan who had called during her final and most fabulous show was her very best friend Napstablook. Chiding herself for leaving her dear Blooky behind on her rise to fame she begged him to be her manager and traveled the world with him. He was also an extremely good DJ on the side, and Alphys started working on a design for a mechanical body he could live in.

Toriel became a school teacher and an advocate for monster rights. Her relationship with Asgore was limited to friendship and parenting their son together, and romance began to develop between her and the skeleton. She'd found the hilarious young man behind her door. She had an affinity for puns that rivaled his own. Through laughter and competition, their affection blossomed. But Toriel decided to live with her family until Asriel decided to find his own home.

Asgore was heartbroken, but still he wanted his ex wife to be happy. He focused on rebuilding his relationship with his son and they both worked on their garden together. It served as a welcome distraction from their pain.

Asriel and Frisk grew up together in the same house. They had a somewhat strained relationship at first. It wasn't unusual for her to sleep with him when the horror of his final day in the underground caught up with him. She'd pet his fur and hum tunes as she held him until he'd either drift off or cry himself to sleep. That was how they started warming up to each other.

When the boy was occupied he could fend off the pain, and so both children adopted various hobbies. Skating, gymnastics, reading to each other, building houses in trees. Whenever Frisk was busy being ambassador, Asriel would garden with his father and through constant companionship bedtime gradually became less stressful.

Frisk had decided to do her best healing Asriels soul, and through her care she became exceptionally fond of him. The way he thought, the way he spoke, the way his fur defined the strong features of his face and how they evolved with time. By the time they started high school together at the first ever monster/human school she was entirely infatuated. He had grown much more than her, towering at an impressive 7 feet looking more and more like his father as time crawled by.

Once Frisk turned 16 they stopped sleeping together. Whenever Asriel would wake up screaming in the middle of the night over a nightmare she'd still run into his room and calm him down until he dozed off again. Some nights when sleep evaded him entirely they'd stay up late reading stories to each other like when they were children.

Asriel grew up beautifully. A very green thumb, connoisseur of both human and monster history, extremely polite and kind to his parents, a wonderful diplomat between the species. He was the family's golden boy, and Frisk was too in love to mind his faults, even though they ran deeper than she knew.

He was prone to sudden mood swings, especially when he wasn't able to sleep. He would have bursts of energy and euphoria where he needed to keep his mind and body occupied or he'd get nervous. At times his mind seemed overactive and his pessimism drove him to a deep depression. Other times the hormones coursing through his body would kindle an insatiable desire for release and his search for satisfaction bordered on abuse. Sometimes he'd slip off to a bar in the middle of the night searching for companionship, but it never fully satisfied him. He did his best keeping these feelings hidden. Some days he became too aggressive, ripping his garden up or destroying his belongings. Other times he mutilated himself, reveling in the pain as he skimmed through pictures of his beloved Chara. Healing magic kept these events a secret from his family.

Frisk on the other hand was a happy little girl, who grew up to be a kind hearted extroverted woman. Proud of her achievements and with a lot of self confidence, except when it came to Asriel. Her sexual awakening paired with her infatuation made it unable for her to satisfy her needs with other people. As much as she tried, kissing another boy or girl didn't have the same effect as thinking of the subject of her affection. She'd touch herself often thinking of her beloved goat boy, imagining situations where they would envelop each other in a loving embrace. Her fantasies gradually evolved into kinkier occurrences, and her alone time became a daily, sometimes twice a day, habit.

Their teenage years came and went. Frisk was 20 years old. Asriel starting working in administration at Toriels school, and Frisk was still struggling to find something she wanted to do with her life other than pine for her adoptive brother, spend time with her friends and indulge in her hobbies. The Dreemurrs were happy to take care of her until then, proud and grateful for all that she'd accomplish as a child being their ambassador.

Eventually Asriel moved out. Frisk stayed home to live with Asgore and Toriel, even though she was spending most of her time at work or at Sans' apartment. She was a little miffed that she no longer had her brother close to her at night, especially when she got worried about his nightmares or mood swings. Asriel enjoyed living on his own. He didn't have to try so hard to keep his mind in check, though he did miss his best friend. They'd get together quite often since his apartment was only about 10 blocks away, between his old home and the school. But she never stayed the night. He'd offered a few times, but she knew he didn't look at her the same way she did and if they weren't occupied, it could hurt. Sleeping near her brother in an empty apartment would drive her insane.


	3. Party Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First get together at Undynes in a few months

_Saturday nights alright for fighting_

_Get a little action in_

Frisk danced around her apartment boisterously, trying and succeeding to make dusting something fun. She hated doing it, but reaching out to grab something and finding dirt or dust made her feel icky. She wasn't too much of a neat freak, or a germ freak, or a hygiene freak but dust got to her. Specifically.

To be honest she wasn't a huge fan of mud either. Or anything that stuck to her fingers, she immediately felt the need to wash of anything icky.

Well, maybe she was a little bit of a freak.

* Sigh *

Content, she waltzed to her room wiggling to the music and stripped in front of her vanity. Not that it was very difficult to slip out of Asriel T-shirt, she'd stolen it to have something comfy to wear at home. As if that were the only reason. She eyed her own body in baby pink lace underwear, running her long, slender fingers all over. She was definitely happy with her development. Flawless skin, slim figure. Little bit of a butt, not enough to be completely happy but at least she wasn't a plank. Handful of boobs. It works.

Although it would depend on the hand. Her mind immediately drifted off to wonder about enormous furry white paws clawing at her skin, gently enough to feel the tension of her skin pulled taught but not enough to break it. Maybe just a little tear...

She shook her head vehemently, turning to stare at her closet. Determined to come up with a great outfit.

It took longer than she would admit. She prided herself on being very efficient with this sort of thing but that was a lie. She finally settled on a black tank top that read “short girl pride” in white lettering and a little smiley. For some reason it made her boobs look bigger than they really were, always a plus. She put on some black leggings, a ruffled fuchsia skirt, short heels with a few inches of platform, and a black leather jacket.

Eventually she got her hair to cooperate. It hung just below her shoulders, auburn with a bright red streak and straight bangs. After splashing on some eyeliner and gloss she was good to go.

A 5 minute walk and 20 minute bus ride later she was at Alphys and Undynes house, purse in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other. She prayed the girls hadn't forgotten the coke this time. Frisk twisted the handle and made her way to the kitchen. Red hot chili peppers were playing in the background. Sans and Papyrus were already there chatting with the hostesses. They waved as Frisk walked in and set her bottle on the kitchen counter.

“Hey kid”

“HUMAN! FINALLY, THESE INGRATES HAVE NOTHING BUT BEER”

“Papy what did I tell ya? You gotta break that habit”

“OH SORRY FRISK!”

She chuckled, walking towards the girls and pulling them in for a hug.

“Long time no see punk. Whats been keeping ya?” Undyne inquired.

“Yes its been a while... I'm still hung up on episode 14 we have to move forward soon Frisk!” Alphys whined, regretting her decision to watch anime with her. She was struggling against the urge to glomp all 3 seasons in a week.

“Yeah sorry, I've been real distracted. Actually been thinking about getting a job waitressing soon” Frisk replied, pulling a 3ltr bottle of coke from the fridge. Undyne passed her two glasses. “Love the new place by the way”

“Maybe I could give ya a hand” Sans interjected “Place I perform at's hiring”

“Thanks that'd be great”

“But that's such a lousy job. Shit pay too. Why'd you set your sights on that?” Undyne asked, clinking her bottle with Alphys and taking a swig of beer.

“For the experience. Its sort of mundane, haven't had a lot of that in my life” she sniffed in mock sadness “By the way Sans, wheres Tori?”

“Eager to get wasted with your mama in the room?” He snorted. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Good point”

“She's busy with work, end of the semester you know how it is”

There was a loud knock on the door. Alphys strolled over to let the last of the party-goers in. Asriel was mumbling apologies to Muffet while she huffed, setting three bags down on the island as the contents clinked.

“Honey, just because I have more arms than you doesn't mean I want to carry your shit everywhere” she stated loudly, staring daggers at the goat boy.

He shrugged. “Sorry muff muff. Difficult to navigate with one hand. Hi everyone!” Asriel hung his jacket on the coat hanger slipping his phone back in his pants pocket, stepping forward in a blue checkered shirt, black dress pants and a pair of black boots. It was always a challenge to find monster footwear, but somehow he managed.

“Do NOT call me that” she crossed a pair of arms. “But apology accepted. Hello” she finally directed her attention to the rest of the room, her eyes lingering on Papyrus. She licked her bottom lip momentarily before organizing bottles on the island.

Sans chuckled, but Papyrus didn't notice at all.

Once the drinks were mixed, refills at the ready in the form of pitchers and a stack of bottles in the fridge, the group settled around a coffee table chatting to each other while they sat on a fluffy orange carpet. Muffet made a point of sitting next to Papyrus, planning on tormenting him as the night progressed.

The group downed their drinks, enjoying each others company as they got tipsy.

“So what are we playing tonight?” Asriel inquired. He was sitting next to Muffet and Frisk. She was doing her best to ignore the fact and act normal. Wait, how do people do that again?

“H-how about never have I ever?” Alphys stuttered slightly. Not usually one for taking the initiative, but loving and living with Undyne helped her open up considerably.

“Sure” replied Sans. “We dont do this too often. Chance to get some dirt on you all”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANS? EVERYONE LOOKS VERY CLEAN”

“Secrets Papy”

“OH OH! NYEH HEH HEH, INDEED”

Frisk nodded. “Sure. Sounds like fun”

Alphys went first.

“Kay... so... never have I ever smoked”

Undyne, Muffet, Asriel and Sans all drank. Frisk looked surprised. Asriel shrugged as he sipped on his beer.

“VERY WISE HUMAN! NOW MY TURN” he narrowed his eyesockets, pensive. “OH! NEVER HAVE I EVER HARMED A LIVING CREATURE ON PURPOSE!”

Everyone laughed or at least chuckled, and Papyrus was the only who left his drink untouched grinning triumphantly.

“AHA! GOT YOU ALL!”

“Sure did sweety” Muffet whispered to Papyrus, making his cheekbones blush a little at the little puff of air on his vertebrae.

“Nyeh... heh-heh...”

“My turn” she purred, sitting up straight again pretending to ponder a reasonable statement “Afufu... never have I ever been dominated”

Frisk blushed a little, stifling a giggle at Papyrus' confused expression.

“She means in bed genius” said Undyne. His eyes widened a little in realization, but his drink remained untouched. Muffet held Papyrus with her stare momentarily, smirking. She'd have to change that.

Sans and Asriel casually sipped their beers, Frisk blushed harder, playing with the edge of her glass. Alphys gulped her screwdriver, blushing with a timid little “heh heh” as Undyne grinned triumphantly.

“Okay then...” Asriel set his beer down on the table “Never have I ever cried during moulin rouge!” his eyes shot towards Frisk who huffed in frustration, downing the last of her rum and coke. Alphys drank as well, giving Frisk a long distance high five from the other side of the table as they giggled in shame.

“You big bully you” Frisk shoved his forearm playfully “So. Never have I ever kissed anyone over five years older than me”

Sans chuckled. He, Undyne, Asriel and Muffet drank. Again, Frisk was taken aback. What had he been up to? They hadn't confided much in each other when it came to romantic relationships, but she didn't even have an inkling of who he could be fooling around with. He'd never expressed any interest in humans or monsters at school.

“Ok kids” Sans held his beer up as if to toast as he leaned on the sofa “Never have I ever laughed at one of the great Sans' jokes” A loud groan erupted all around the table as everyone drank, including himself.

“Thats now how you play, numbskull” Alphys chided, but drank anyway.

“Never have I ever” Undynes loud voice never failed to grasp everyones attention “kissed a human” she draped an arm around Alphys to cuddle her girlfriend who erupted in girly giggles.

Frisk, Asriel, Muffet and Sans drank. Frisk was happy at least some of her curiosity was sated. So he'd been fooling around with humans. She wondered if it was someone she knew. Or someones?

“Heh heh well, round two” Alphys finally came down from cloud 9 “Never have I ever left a series unfinished!” Another round-the-table groan. She grinned happily as everyone drank.

“VERY SNEAKY ALPHYS! WELL... eh...” he scratched the back of his skull, straining to think of a suitable question. He brought his fist down in the middle of his others hands carpals. Frisk could almost see a light bulb above his cranium “NEVER HAS THE GREAT PAPYRUS REGRETTED A VOLUNTARY CHOICE!”

He crossed his arms as everyone drank, except Muffet. She was staring at him again. Papyrus blushed, laughing nervously as his eyelights danced from her face to the table. He had no idea why she made him nervous.

Asriel was lounging on his side perched on an elbow, his head at the same height as Frisks while she sat cross legged. It was his turn. “Never have I ever... masturbated thinking of a monster”

Sans laughed, sipping his drink along with Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Muffet and surprisingly Frisk. Wow he'd got the whole table. He plastered a triumphant grin on his face, noticing the blush radiating from her cheeks. The alcohol was already taking its toll on everyone, dissolving inhibitions. She giggled a little as she sipped her rum, swirling her straw around pretending not be screaming internally. Surely that wasn't meant for her, there was no way he knew. Even if they did live together for so long... his shoulder was against her own, soft white fur warm against her bare shoulder.

“Nice goat boy” she said, sitting up a bit straighter. She could still feel his heat emanating close by. “Well, since there's a theme” she cleared her throat “Never have I ever had sex”

She and Papyrus were the only ones who didn't drink. Now that her curiosity was slowly being sated she had to keep going. If her goat boy was into humans, she had a chance. The thought rattled around in her drunken mind, ensuing a sense of elation and hope in her, along with some very bothersome butterflies.

Sans was the one to break the atmosphere “Nice to know what you kids are thinking about these days” he winked “Never have I ever lied to Papyrus about his spaghetti”

The taller skeleton looked completely shocked when he and Sans were the only ones who left their drinks untouched. Everyone went on to tell him how much better he'd got over the years, and how glad they were that he'd stopped adding glitter in the sauce. Papyrus was apalled.

Asriel and Frisk drifted closer to each other until her hand overlapped with his fluffy paw. “So you're full of surprises” she whispered. He shrugged lightly, pressing his shoulder against hers. “So are you” he replied. Frisk blushed furiously before erupting into a fit of giggles. She stared starry eyed at those golden pools gazing down at her, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled, brushing a strand of hair back from her cheek as she sighed quietly enjoying the contact.

Once Papyrus was happy with their excuses and his ego had been properly stroked, he returned to his boisterous self and insisted they watch an anime together for old times sake, nearly bringing tears to Alphys' eyes.

They distributed themselves among the couches, Papyrus sat in the middle of the larger one between Muffet and Sans. She made a point of pressing herself against him, holding herself in place with two hands while another ran through her jet black hair. Her teasing was slowly affecting the skeleton.

Undyne and Alphys cuddled on of the smaller couches that were on either side of the larger one. Asriel sat in the other and Frisk boldly squished in next to him, lifting her legs up on to his thighs. He circled her shoulders with an arm and she leaned her head on his chest comfortably, setting the bowl of popcorn on her thighs as the first Sailor Moon OVA started.

Everyone seemed enthralled, reminiscent of afternoons spent in Alphys' lab, lounging about and discovering anime. Frisk was too focused on the caprine that enveloped her. As the movie progressed she leaned into his chest until her side was pressed against his front, playing with a tuft of fur protruding from his shirt. She was slightly shocked by her own daring actions but was enjoying it too much to withdraw. He placed the empty popcorn bowl on the edge of the coffee table. Everything else fell away as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. The though that this was a rare, platonic situation to be in made her wince. For now she pushed those thoughts away, snuggling further into him.

 

Asriels attention had been captured by Frisk for a while now. He loved seeing the way her eyes lit up as the movie started. The way she wiggled a little in time with the opening song. She had the most adorable kiddie quirks. However what he didn't expect was her to curl into him until she was sighing against his chest, sitting entirely on his lap. He was much too aware of her warmth seeping into his body, the way her hand tugged at the fur on his chest, her gentle breath as she leaned on him happily. Maybe she was just an affectionate drunk.

When had she grown up? That little girl that saved him and cared for him for so many years, the strongest most determined person he knew. Alive that is. She looked so small and fragile in his arms. He tightened his arm around her a little, his arm holding her back as his paw fell lightly over her thigh. She failed to muffle a gasp. Oh?

Frisk glanced up to confirm that it was an accident, but was held by golden eyes staring down at her instead. Her breath hitched and she became awfully self conscious. Her mind still hazy from the booze, Frisk took the paw that wasn't supporting her in her hand and pulled it to her face. She nuzzled into his palm happily, closing her eyes and relaxing her body while he continued to stroke her gently. She pretended to fall asleep, enamored by his affection and willed the movie to go on forever.

 

When that moment finally ended, Frisk felt the tug of solitude and desire on her soul, withdrawing reluctantly. She wanted to stay glued to Asriel permanently, but she couldn't pretend to be asleep forever. Mimicking herself in the morning, she wiped imaginary drool from her mouth and yawned loudly. Frisk didn't have to make too big of an effort to conceal her feelings since Undyne was stroking Alphys under a blanket making her squirm, and Sans was too busy watching the movie while he kept an eye on Muffets less than subtle approaches on his little brother.

“Oh crap I missed the ending” she didn't dare look at Asriel. He'd think she was strange if their eyes met again. She'd get flustered, not to mention wet, and she wanted to keep this moment as a perfect memory. Untainted by rejection.

In her depressing machinations she failed to notice the blush that had crept into his cheeks, faint underneath the fur but still visible.

The group refilled their drinks and gathered in the kitchen where Undyne and Papyrus argued over who was going to make them all a snack. Frisk interjected as a referee and demanded they play a game of rock paper scissors. Undyne made them all grilled cheese sandwiches, and Papyrus barely had a moment to huff in frustration at his defeat before Muffet was all over him again.

As the night progressed Undyne started getting all hot and bothered. She was a horny drunk, and Alphys was too elated to mind. They started dropping hints that they wanted their apartment back. It was already 4 in the morning so no one complained. Muffet insisted that she was to tipsy to drive and got Papy to take her home with Sans, who was going to swing by Toris place.

So Asriel and Frisk walked to the bus stop together. His six beers were already wearing off, but she was drunk enough to giggle almost constantly due to her smaller body and the fact that she'd downed her rum and coke like it was water.

On the bus she hugged his arm, sighing drowsily. The bumps and curves were making her extremely ill, so Asriel held her shoulders firmly while she gulped big breaths, trying to settle her stomach. Eventually the torture ended, and Asriel carried her to his apartment via piggy back ride. She hummed contentedly, absentmindedly squeezing the fur on his neck. How did he keep it so soft and clean? And how did he smell this good?

She was nearly asleep by the time they got to his 4 room apartment. Asriel took her to the loo, and once he was sure Frisk wasn't going to hurl all over his bed he tucked her in. His couch wasn't big enough for his entire frame so he grabbed two chairs from the kitchen and set them next to the couch, resting his hooves on them. Too lazy to grab a blanket he drifted to sleep in his clothes. There was a twinge of jealousy pulling at his chest. So his best friend was crushing on a monster. He hoped it wasn't Sans, that would be messy. He thought back to the way she smiled and relaxed when they cuddled. His mind started racing, thinking of all the spooning they'd done as children. How they gradually drifted apart. Growing up separately. There was so much he didn't know about her, yet he'd never realized it. Sighing, he started drifting off with the ghost of her warmth on his chest.


	4. Caught (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassing turn of events.

Frisk lay flat on her back with her head tilted to the side. The most delicious smell surrounded her. Lemons and tree bark with something else she couldn't quite put her finger on... but she knew it was him. His wonderful scent surrounded her, clouding her mind as she blinked her eyes open, sleepily transitioning to her side and bumping into the wall. The room was pitch black. Frisk felt like she was in her bed. Where else would she be? There was a familiar warmth pooling in her stomach and drifting lower, overshadowing the uncomfortable twist of her booze battered intestines.

Images of Asriel staring down at her as they cuddled flooded her mind and she was overcome. His large muscular form, twisted white horns, soft fur, warm breath... a hand glided down to squeeze at her thigh while another drew circles on her collarbone, her palm hovering over her breast. Why was she still dressed? Still in her bra and panties, tights, skirt and tank top. At least her heels were gone.

She was already damp from last night, the heat between her legs coaxing more moisture from inside. Frisk hastily pulled her tights off, removing her bra and pushing her tank top and skirt higher. Her index finger stroked the middle of her folds while her other hand returned to her chest to knead at a small, plump breast. A soft moan escaped her as the sticky wetness permeated through her panties coating her fingers. She imagined those golden eyes, half lidded coaxing her coyly. How good would it feel to be held down by his massive form and tormented by his claws, his tongue... she imagined him hovering on top of her grinning at her disheveled sultry state.

_"My frisky little girl... look how wet you are for me" he kisses her as his massive hands travel over her arms, her chest, her legs, her thighs... his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth as she arched into him._

Both hands were kneading her breasts, pinching hard nipples as she imagined her goat boy fondling her. Frisks thighs rubbed together as she picture him teasing her maliciously.

_Asriel grunted loudly, the sound reverberating in Frisks chest as she ground her naked body down on his erection. His breath hitched as he gripped her waist tightly, desperately craving entrance. Craving release. The moisture collecting between them dripping down his thighs._

She moaned loudly as two of her fingers sank in and curled inside her, rubbing her spot. Frisk slid them in and out trying to keep a steady pace as her other hand traced circles on her clit somewhat erraticaly. It was to maintain both movements coordinated as pleasure made her legs tremble and her voice crack as she cried out. "Oh Asriel... Az..."

_He sank into her filling her completely and almost painfully. Perfectly, molding her to the shape of his cock as he moaned into her neck, holding her to his chest. He drove into her feverishly, and she could feel every milimeter of his warmth as he made her his._

She turned over until her chest was against the bed, her nose suddenly intoxicated by a new wave of Asriels scent. Quaking with pleasure and desire, she added another finger and drove them in quicker, rubbing her clit. "Ah... oh fuck fuck fuck! Asriel fuuuuhuck me..." her moans were getting louder. Frisk drove her face into the pillow as her peak approached, the muscles in her stomach tightening her movements increasingly difficult to keep up. It was almost too much but she had to come to his exquisite image. _He'd grip her hips and pound her until she was putty in his hands._ With a final muffled scream she clenched down on her fingers, cumming hard.

Sweaty and exhausted, she fell on his pillow drunk on the receding waves of pleasure. Her mind finally clear, she basked in her euphoria and extended her hand to the bedside table to check her phone, knocking over a book.

Realization fell like a stone in the pit of her stomach.

She fumbled around until she found a switch. And the horror increased. Frisk was in Asriels room and she'd just cum rather loudly in his bed whilst drooling on his pillow.

Fuck. She scrambled to put her clothes and heels back on properly, hoping her tights would contain the moisture. Frisk huffed in frustration at the wet patch on his bed. Hoping to sneak out, she tentatively opened the door wincing at the creak. Then freezing, her eyes widening in horror.

 

Asriel tossed and turned in his sleep, trying to find a comfortable position. When he did, he nearly screamed as a soft thud from the next room woke him back up. A growl rumbling in his chest, he lazily got up with half a mind to bite Frisks head off for being a restless sleeper.

He lazily picked himself up off the couch, heading to the bathroom to wash his face and rinse out his mouth. Fairly presentable, he trudged over to his bedroom door patting the fur on his head back down. Just as he was about to knock he heard something.

Same thing again.

Was she in pain? He nearly slapped himself when he realised what was going on.

Frisk was touching herself. He should leave, he should head out for some imaginary errand, or go back to sleep, or be anywhere but right outside the door.

He couldn't move.

Her breath grew shorter, harsher as moans she was struggling to stifle slipped out. Eventually Frisk gave into the sensation, letting her voice out.

And moaned his name.

His name.

Asriels head was spinning. Maybe he heard wrong. Or imagined it.

Her "ooh"s and "aah"s were starting to get to him as a deep blush set in his cheeks and he found himself digging long claws into the doorframe.

She said it again.

He growled, resisting the urge to mimick her actions. Unable to move away he heard her bring herself to climax and shuddered at her final satisfied whines. Asriel tried to move away but curiosity, shock and confusion kept him frozen in place as she scrambled around his room.

 

Frisk looked like a frightened little animal when she saw him tense towering over her, mistaking the lust in his eyes for judgement and disdain. Her eyes started to water and she stared at his chest, hiding behind her fringe.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, until she finally willed herself to move walking past him swiftly towards his door, pausing momentarily.

His nose twitched slightly as he took in her scent, his blush visible as his blood travelled towards his loins. Asriel didn't dare turn around to face her, just in case she'd notice. Frisk interpreted his actions as those of disgust and reproach, running out of his apartment as a bitter feeling of self loathing settled over her.

Once she was gone he found his hooves again. Her scent enthralled his senses and he found himself reaching down to free his erection as he approached his bed. Asriel knelt beside it, scratching his sheets as he gradually brought himself to a feverish release.

 

Relieved at the lack of parents in her house, Frisk ran up to her room slamming the door behind her and curling up in bed. She felt filthy. Asriel was probably shocked at her awful behaviour, maybe he thought she did it on purpose like some kind of pervert. The look he shot her pierced straight through her body, ripping her heart in two. There was a deep ache in her chest where she usually kept her affection for him.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes, and she gave into the sorrow. Frisk was so ashamed, so embarrassed. It was too much. Amidst her suffering a new realisation dawned on her. She couldn't go on without him. It wasn't enough to yearn for him quietly, in secret. Frisk wanted to be his. She didn't care what happened as long as she had him.

And yet she felt so small and useless and like a complete fuck up at the moment.

She cried harder, aching for some sort of comfort. Frisk decided to call Alphys.

Her stomach lurched. Asriel still had her phone.


	5. Discovery (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel brings a depressed Frisk her phone.

It was dark all around. A single ray of light fell on his body, his white fur unnaturally white against the black that invaded his vision. Asriel looked up and saw his soul. Golden, frightened, cracked. There was a piece of it that had been ripped from him. He had to find it.

Against better instincts he stepped forward into the darkness. 10 steps in he regretted that decision turning on his heel to run back to the light, but it was gone. Having lost his bearings he kept going until he ran straight into a wall. The pain coursed through his entire body though he'd only suffered the blow with both horns. It was a strange angle.

He placed both paws on the wall and they went straight through it, to just beyond his elbow. Trapped he began to suffocate feeling claustrophobia creep up on him when the wall became clear. Frisk was right in front of him behind the wall. Asriel ran his paw across her cheek while the other held her in place by a shoulder. She didn't seem to mind, nuzzling into his paw and pressing against the wall. Frisk was speaking to him with a wistful expression but he couldn't make out a single word. Frustrated he shook his head, trying to read her lips.

The separation started to melt and he pressed himself closer to the wall trying to reach her, but then it turned black and covered her body turning her to black goo in his arms. A deep sense of loss settled in his chest and he started to cry, covered in her remains.

“Dont leave me Asriel” said a familiar voice. He was paralyzed.

“Chara!” he cried out, searching the room but there was nothing but darkness.

“Please I'm so cold” the voice spoke with a tremor, fading away as he searched frantically.

The goat monster woke with a start, sweaty and heaving. Asriel pressed a finger by his eye, he'd been crying in his sleep. He grabbed his phone and searched through 21 consecutive folders to files named bg1, bg2, etc. Lying back down he looked at scans of Charas pictures. She was so pretty when she smiled, radiant even. Her laughter had been so contagious. But he'd lost her. And it was his fault, he should have done more. Tried harder. Spent every last possible moment trying to save her instead of breaking down. Tears started flowing again and he lowered a claw to his own chest, digging into the leathery skin. 

 

It'd been a week since Frisk and Asriel saw each other. Sunday again, and she still hadn't gotten round to picking her phone up, racked with guilt and embarrassment to the point where she hadn't touched herself once. She hadn't left her house at all either, feigning the flu when Asgore got suspicious.

She was relaxing on the couch while re-reading the golden compass. There was so much going on it kept her mind completely occupied. Still wearing her yellow ducky pajamas Frisk was happily imagining armored polar bears when there was a knock on the door, out of courtesy because it opened a moment later.

Asriel strolled in leisurely in a plain black suit, one of the outfits he wore to work. Frisk stared as he came closer, with no hesitation. He lifted her calves while he sat down on the couch before lowering them back down on him.

"Howdy"

She didn't respond.

"So, we should talk"

She blinked twice.

"Come on Frisk, dont make this awkward"

She huffed. "So how's the weather?"

"Dont be silly"

"Why are you here?"

He handed over her smartphone. She took it with a grumble, frustrated at herself for enjoying the contact. There were 112 new messages but the was a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Whats wrong honey?" he asked, patting her knee. She flinched, pretending to look at her screen.

"Don't call me that" her chest ached.

He sighed, covering his eyes with the back of his hand "I'm sorry" 

"Huh?" she looked up, blushing.

"I should have gone after you"

She stared at her lap again.

"Though I dont know why you left like that"

"What?" she narrowed her eyes at him "You looked at me like I'd just commited murder or something"

Asriel laughed obnoxiously "Sorry sorry, guess I was just surprised"

An uncomfortable silence settled in as she twisted her hands around one another, pinching, squeezing. Trying to dull her nerves.

"So..." she gulped "how much did you hear?"

"All of it"

She was beet red, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey hey!" he scooted closer, pulling her in for a hug. "Its okay"

"Nothings okay!" She shivered against his chest "I'm so ashamed"

"Of what?" he placed a paw under her chin, pulling so she was facing him wiping the tears from her face. Frisk didn't think there was any blood left to blush harder. Apparently there was. 

"I..." her abstinence hit her hard, her voice faltering. It got even worse when she noticed Asriel blushing, studying her intently. He pulled back, letting her chin go and scooting back to the other end of the couch.

She couldn't take it anymore, not when he looked at her like that. Maybe she got it wrong. Was there even a slight chance he actually liked her back? At least physically? It was a faint possibility, and maybe she was imagining things. Either way, Frisk had to know. Her mind was clouded by desire.

Sliding her legs off him she scooted over until they were side by side taking one last deep breath before swinging around to straddle him. She hugged his chest her knees on either side oh his lap, even though she was on top her forehead rested on his collarbone. Asriel didn't react but Frisk could hear his heartbeat quickening. Tentatively she pulled back a little not daring to look her goat boy in the eyes.

Her hands trailed over his chest, kneading the tips of her fingers along his pectoral muscles lightly. Asriel groaned a little, coaxing her on. She continued exploring him, leaning on her knees until she was high enough to nuzzle into his neck. Frisk opened her mouth and bit down firmly, tracing her tongue across the fur until she felt his leathery skin underneath. Surprisingly he didn't shed, but he did shudder.

A large paw grabbed her waist firmly and she let out a moan against his neck, already intoxicated with his scent. Asriel pushed her away a little though he didn't let go. He thought it best if they stopped, if they considered this with a cool head. He tried to say this out loud as he held her.

But her eyes were hazy and half lidded. Frisk was panting a little, limp in his grasp. She was so warm, so fragile. He stared for a whole minute.

Frisk burst into tears again, covering her face with both hands. "S-sorry I'm sorry I just... * hic * I misread, I'm sorry... I gotta go..." she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Asriel pulled her back to him humming and petting her hair.

"Shh its not that... you didn't misread anything"

She calmed down a little, confused and stressed by the entire situation. Frisk looked up, into a beautiful golden gaze set in a frown. He ran his paw across her cheek. This was so awkward, and yet he was too far gone to resist the urge to kiss her. To sate his curiosity.

And he did. Asriel bent down closing the distance between them, pressing his mouth against her lips. How were they even warmer than her flesh? She smiled into the kiss, melting in his arms. It was hardly a perfect scenario but it felt even better than she imagined, to hell with the semantics.

He circled his arms around her, one paw holding her thigh, the other held her body against his by her waist. His grip tightened and Frisk moaned quietly. He chuckled pulling back as their shortened breath commingled "Quite vocal sweets" She wanted to punch him but his tongue was poking at the gap between her lips, demanding entrance. Frisk opened up immediately and he tenderly searched for her own muscle. They rubbed against each other and it felt exquisite, her mind was consumed by the sensations and her hips absentmindedly wiggled against his hand.

Asriel squeezed her again, trying to pull back but she bit down on his tongue making him yelp. Leaning back she gave him a mocking grin. That flipped a switch. He gripped her firmly and got up, carrying her like a child to his old room as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Az..." Frisk blushed, arousal continuously being coaxed from her as she felt his muscles twitch against her smaller frame. She felt intimidated by the situation, like she'd just gotten herself in big trouble. He didn't say a word, closing the door, flicking the lock and pushing her against it. She gripped the fur on his shoulder for leverage to steady herself as his snout connected with her gaping mouth again, his tongue much more agressive. There was an urgency to his ministrations that turned her on to no end.

He pulled back quite suddenly, breathless and massively turned on. "Frisk. Are you sure?" She bit her lower lip, trembling a little from the excitement and trying to give consent but no words came out so she just nodded.

A moment later Frisk found herself on her back, gripping a slightly dusty duvet as Asriel towered over her. To hell with the dust.

Asriel gently undid the buttons on her shirt, only removing it from her torso, pulling her arms still tangled in the garment up over her head. She was a hot mess beneath him torn between distress, terror and arousal all showing on her flushed face. He did his best to maintain his composure, gently tracing a paw over her chest, leaning on his other arm. He traced circles around her collarbone, down between her breasts, over her stomach grazing her sides with a claw. She shuddered, avoiding his gaze as his practiced ministrations coaxed gentle whimpers from her. It wasn't enough he wanted to hear more.

"Frisk. You haven't done this before right?" she shook her head and he pushed his desire further down. "Honey you have to talk to me okay? Let me know if anything hurts"

Her voice still evaded her. Not for long, he thought. Asriels ran his fairly thick tongue over her neck tenderly grazing it with his teeth making her shiver. His fingers continued to trace her figure, gently slipping under her pants. She squirmed a little as they pressed against her panties but a gentle suck on her neck dissolved her embarrassment and ensued a louder moan. Asriel growled, the sound reverberating through her as searched for her weak spots.

"Baby you're drenched" he whispered.

"Ah... you bully" she covered her eyes with a whine as his fingers continued to toy with her. Asriel shifted to place kisses all over her torso, lapping at her nipples with his tongue as his claws carefully pulled her pants and panties down. "No fair! Ah... fuck... you have to show me too" she placed her arms above her head again, arching into his touch.

Asriel sat up, quickly removing his jacket, tie and shirt. She'd never seen him without a shirt on, not even by accident. Her body stiffened as she studied him, taking in every detail. His hair was shorter below his neck, she could see the outline of his muscular form perfectly. The perfection of what she'd struggled to imagine made her weak at the knees.

Frisk needed to feel more of him. She pulled him back down, smashing her lips against his pinned down by his chest with her thighs spread around his stomach. Running her hands over his head and shoulder blades she moaned into his mouth, rubbing their tongues together as he went back to teasing her sodden pussy. He slipped a finger carefully inside while circling her clit. She clenched around his finger erratically feeling a familiar pressure build in her abdomen. He wanted to be gentle, but she was testing him.

"Please... Az I want to feel you... now" she panted, holding his horns.

He scooted back up, captured by her sultry expression and she reached down to rub his bulge. It felt like it was about to burst. Asriel held her gaze as he released himself, pulling his pants of and curving his spine till he was positioned near her entrance. Her eyes widened as they fixed on his member, definitely proportionate to his form and pink like a cats paws or the skin under his fur. Still, it was a bit terrifying. He placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

"This will hurt Frisk, try to relax and keep breathing" he placed his member against her opening, running it up and down coating it with her dripping juices. Frisk squealed at the sensation of his heat against her clit, biting her palm as her other hand lay on his chest as some sort of brake. Asriel groaned audibly, slipping an arm under her waist. "Breath" he commanded, pushing the tip inside, she groaned at the initial stretch, a loud yelp escaping her as he reached her limit. He froze.

Frisk knew this was the painful part. With a deep breath she gripped the fur on his shoulders. "Do it, just... in one go make it quick" she pleaded, and he did, ripping through her hymen in one fluid moment. She screamed, a sharp pain sprouting from inside her down her thighs and up to her stomach as her face contorted. It took a few minutes for the pain to subside, meanwhile Asriel focused on controlling his breath while observing her expression. He shifted slightly and the pressure made her moan audibly, her walls clenching down on him in a death grip.

"Okay I'm okay Az... please" he gripped her waist rocking his hips back and sliding further inside with each slow thrust. She moaned loudly as the burning stretch slowly subsided to give way to fantastic pleasure. Her fingers couldn't compare, even in her fantasies she never would have imagined something so intense. And it was with him, his first slow tentative thrusts along with their initial play drove her over the edge, and she clenched down hard as waves of euphoria rolled over her making her eyes roll back in her head. He rolled his hips working her through it, delighting in her tremors.

Frisk wasn't able to fit all of him in her at first, but her voice, her trembling body, and her first orgasm drove him crazy. He had to focus, calm himself down so he wouldn't cum almost immediately. Asriels slow steady thrusts were getting unsatisying for Frisk. She begged to feel more of him, so he gripped her hips, quickening his pace and pulling her onto him with each thrust as she alternated between moans and screams of pleasure. Still, he held back.

He flipped her slim figure on her side, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he grabbed her thigh and drove himself deeper. She yelped a little in pain, but quickly reassured him that it was the good kind. Asriel drove deeper into her reaching her cervix and she trembled, gripping the sheets as he twitched, close to his peak. They were both consumed by each other as she gripped the arm he was using to steady himself on the bed. "Az... az... oh fuck fuck fuck I love you Asriel!" she gazed longingly at the pleasured look on his face.

"Frisk..." he smiled as his chest swelled, before gritting his teeth. He gripped her thigh tight enough to bruise as he came undone. The rush of warmth that flooded her made her cum hard on his squirting cock for the second time. Her vision turned white as her back arched and her voice faltered. Wave after wave rushed through her body as she slowly came back down, her eyes focusing on a panting, drooling Asriel. His seed dripped down her thigh, commingling with her juices and a small amount of blood.

He lay next to her, happy and exhausted. She took his paw in both hands and sighed. Entirely spent emotionally and physically but euphoric as a result, a pleasant sensation of satisfaction settling in her abdomen. Asriel wiped the drool from his face and nuzzled his face against her breasts, falling asleep. Frisk shed a happy tear as she cuddled her goat boy, falling into a calm, exhausted slumber.

 

Frisk woke up first with a horn tickling her nose. She chuckled, sleepily gazing down at Asriels sleeping face. It had been so long since they'd done this, though the circumstances were quite unexpected. And she hadn't been sore back then.

There was a noise from downstairs. Frisk got up to investigate with her ear glued to the door. Asriel groaned a little and lay on his stomach with a satisfied sigh, still asleep. Toriel was cooking dinner downstairs, surely assuming her daughter had gone out and her son was at his own place. Her stomach churned as she though of her next move. So she'd just fucked her adoptive brother, best friend and love of her life. But she had no idea what that made them now, he probably didn't know either. Definitely not the right time to be telling mother.

Luckily, since this house was so big Asriel had his own bathroom. Frisk strolled over grabbing her clothes and proceeded to clean herself up, wiping remnants of their debauchery from her legs. She felt so naughty, but for some reason she expected a deeper change. Some sort of deep metamorphosis, but apart from a dull ache in her thighs a few bruises and wonderful memories she felt the same. Well, apart from the happiest she'd ever been.

Once she was dressed in her pajama top and pants, her panties were entirely unusable, she went back to the bed to coax her lover awake.

Asriel was a fairly light sleeper so her initial departure had already made him stir. He sat up, unabashed by his naked state but Frisk blushed furiously not sure where to look. Where would be appropriate? Now that her lust was fulfilled she felt extremely awkward.

"So. That happened" she said in a matter of fact way.

Asriel yawned, slipping his pants back on.

"Sure did"

Frisk twiddled her thumbs together.

"So... ah I gotta be honest, it was amazing, really"

"But?" Asriel smiled, nuzzling her neck a little. She smelled so sweet.

"Um... I guess I just dont know whats next? We've never been open about this sort of thing and I dont know what you want"

Asriel noticed Tori shuffling around in the kitchen downstairs.

"How about a date? Probably best not to shock mom just yet. I mean, for one she'd kill me for deflowering her precious little girl"

Frisk giggled audibly and Asriel took a little while to notice the irony. When he did, he snorted."Not cool honey. So what do you think?" Her heart leapt a little bit at his nickname.

She pretended to ponder, finally slipping back into her usual self. "Sure. Lets go somewhere fun, and then we can have the serious chat" she replied in a mock-serious tone. Frisk looked at him hesitantly before standing up and planting a chaste kiss on his snout.

"Well, I'm going to sneak home so you go distract mom kay? I'll be over for dinner tomorrow but, lets take it slow with the parents"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah. Since we have the same and all. Would it be even weirder if they were still together?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Technically we're not even the same species, so I doubt they'd consider it incest"

She blushed in response, in light of what they'd just done, before scurrying out the door to distract Toriel.

Ariel cracked open a window to ventilate and put the duvet in the bathroom. After straightening the sheets a little and placing another duvet from the closet on top, he sneaked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this isn't going to turn into one shot smutville, just felt like this was something that would probably happen. And this is my first actual smut, so be gentle u////u  
> Also I'm on a roll with the updates. Probably gonna update again tomorrow or day after :)
> 
> Prepare for a fluffy chapter


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friskriel fluff with a little pining for Chara.

Frisk couldn't remember the last time she'd gone to bed feeling like a silly school girl. Happy and in love. Her desire had been locked away for so long, now that it was out she had a constant swarm of butterflies kicking around her intestines. Ew, it was a fairly icky image. Especially since they were caterpillars with wings and quite hairy too.

She curled up in bed, tossing and turning as she pulled the covers tightly around her body then releasing them, kicking them off her feet, then slipping one foot under then both then getting too hot and starting all over again. Her mind was racing with fresh memories. It was absolutely perfect, Asriel had been so gentle with her though that final moment when he lost it, focusing on his own pleasure, had been magical. Frisk wanted more of that sultry expression, his firm touch all over her body, his kinky tongue tracing delicious paths over her skin. Gah, it was too much he was too much for _her_ and yet she wanted him enough not to care.

Her mind drifted towards the next day. So Asriel was coming over for dinner after work, and they'd settled on the next for **the date**. It was a little strange thinking of going on a date with someone she'd lived with for so many years. But, it was still necessary for them to take normal mundane steps for their relationship to evolve same as everyone else.

Oh gosh she was actually going to date the goat monster of her dreams. Literally. Frisk clutched her pillow and squealed, picturing a day where Asriel devoted all his attention to her as a person, a woman. Not just a friend and a member of his family.

  
_Every night, I dream you're still here._  
  
_The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear._  
  
_When I awake, you'll disappear,_  
  
_Back to the shadows_  
  
_With all I hold dear._  
  
_With all I hold dear._  
  
_I dream you're still here._  
  
_I dream you're still here._  


Asriel held a picture of him and Frisk in one hand, and an old picture of Chara among their field of golden flowers in the other as what he'd usually call “girly music” blasted from his speakers. It was sickeningly relatable. In one hand a girl that loved him completely and probably had for a while, someone who'd helped him get through the toughest part of his life and remember how to smile again. Someone who'd held him as he cried soaking up all his pain without question, without judgment. Only love. He appreciated her more than she knew.

But on the other hand was his first love. Young, tender, unfulfilled and underdeveloped. Asriel carried the guilt of her demise and her burial with him every day. He'd been a useless friend, breaking down at the first sign of trouble instead of pulling it together to help her. He'd even gotten himself nearly killed trying to fulfil a silly, childish whim, missing her burial in the process. He'd lost her. That was on him. And allowing himself to heal, to give into a different kind of love felt like betrayal.

Should he have more consideration for Frisk? She was alive after all. He brought a claw down to his thigh and ripped, unconsciously punishing himself for even thinking that Chara was less important, that she didn't matter, that she didn't weigh in on this decision at all.

Asriel sighed, placing the pictures on the bathroom sink. A steady stream of crimson blood dripped from the three gashes he'd made, tainting his ivory fur and pooling on the pale blue tiles of his bathroom floor. He smiled. As red as her eyes, her beautiful red eyes. He hadn't found another human with the same pigment. Euphoria flooded through him as he pictured them, staring down at him. _Dont forget me._ The words from that dream echoed in his mind. How could he?

The pain was a way for atoning for his sins, soothing his guilt and bringing him closer to Chara. Sometimes he wondered if she was still out there, somewhere. Her soul was trapped within his own but that only gave him power. Determination. Her consciousness was lost, along with her body. But through the pain, he kept her alive. With him. Always.

 

The day had started out slow. Frisk prepared a fantastic resume for her possible waitressing position during the morning, reading up on proper 'job interview' performance and dialogue. The hours dragged on due to her eyes constantly glancing to her watch. Finally it was lunch time, after which she took her favorite Phillip Pullman book to the garden, book which had been marvelously interrupted the previous day. She walked past the beautiful flowers Asgore and Asriel had nurtured together to a tree house at the edge of their backyard. It was a lovely sunny day so she climbed up, smiling at the sight.

It was a quaint little house, much smaller than her childhood memories. She and Asriel had been very meticulous about its design, making sure there was enough room for a proper 'relaxation zone', a toy box and three windows with plastic panes painted in several colors, like a rainbow. They had hurt themselves and sometimes each other countless times building this place with their parents, but Asriel got plenty of practice with his healing magic as a result.

Frisk had to hunch over to walk properly, shuffling over to the toy box to remove a fluffy blanket. She placed it on the wooden floor, settling in to a corner to read. Time ticked on much faster this way, and in no time at all the sun was in her eyes forcing her out of her corner.

Happy having wasted the day efficiently, at least the latter half, Frisk went back inside for a shower a change of clothes and some much needed squealing. She felt like an idiot, so excited to see her goat boy.

 

Asgore was preparing an apple, lettuce, tomato, sesame seed, sunflower seed and flower petal salad while Toriel finished cooking. Snail and Butterscotch-Cinnamon pies, to please her entire family. Frisk was content to eat her snail pie whenever she had to, but Tori knew she didn't really like it. Her daughter was stacking round butter cookies dipped in black and white chocolate on a large circular plate, organizing them in consecutive circles.

Asriel arrived, greeted by a collective “eh hey!” from his family. Asgore patted him on the back as he set down a bag of cilantro by the salad bowl, his little contribution. Toriel hugged him casually with a wide smile. They saw each other often since they both worked at the same school, but such a warm, loving mother was always happy to see her child.

Frisk blushed a little as he hugged her, both conscious of her plump breasts squishing against his stomach. He smelled so good. She hid her flushed face behind his form, though massively larger than her own his father still had half a foot on him. Frisk silently dreaded the possibility that Asriel would keep growing.

They set the table together, carrying a pie each and making the table look nice with little personal touches. Straightening the table cloth, organising the cutlery diagonally, making sure the crockery matched. The set a plate and bowl for each of them so they could keep the salad and pie separate, a family preference. The rest of the Dreemurrs joined them shortly, bringing the refreshments. Frisk still hadn't developed a taste for wine, but she loved fruit juice. “Mmm Mango” she said happily, filling her glass before she sat down. Asriel sat at the head of the table between herself and Toriel while Asgore sat on Frisks other side.

Asriel and Toriel were discussing a recent discrepancy in the budget, trying to find a solution for their lack of decorations for the upcoming graduation ceremony. Asriel proposed they invest a small amount of money in supplies and create a workshop for the younger kids during art class, they could be as loud and colorful as they wanted.

“Wonderful idea my boy! You'll make a great board member someday” exclaimed Toriel proudly.

Asriel scratched the back of his head casually thanking her. Asgore updated him on the status of the garden, and the goat boy said he'd be over on the weekend to help maintain it. They combined their magic to help the plants grow, even during the winter making sure they received extra nutrition so they'd continue blooming all year round.

The enormous pies were quickly demolished by the Dreemurrs, who had huge seemingly bottomless stomachs. Frisk felt utterly stuffed after two helpings of salad and one slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. Groaning happily, she told her parents about her idea of becoming a waitress. They were intrigued by it, insisting that it seemed awfully mundane for the likes of her having such a colorful background but Frisk wanted a job where she could meet all kinds of people and maybe find something she truly wanted to do in the process. If not, she'd find a different job.

After a few of Frisks butter cookies Asgore felt the blood rushing towards his abdomen lulling him to sleep. He bid everyone adieu and stalked off to his bedroom. Toriel, who had been texting Sans before dinner asked if her children would mind terribly if she went over for a visit. They assured her they'd be fine and she happily went to her own room to change.

“So. Movie?” inquired Frisk. She saw no reason to break old habits.

“Sure” Asriel gathered up the dirty bowls and plates, putting away the perishables and microwaving some popcorn. Frisk browsed for something to watch, settling on Aladdin. The goat snorted when he brought the bowl of popcorn and saw the title but settled on the couch comfortably next to her without complaint.

Toriel left at this point, waving them goodbye in a wavy dark blue dress, acting like she hadn't spent half an hour getting ready and unable to contain her excitement. She looked like a teenager in love, it was endearing.

Both of them had already watched this movie several times, but still enjoyed it. Especially singing the songs together, the goats voice was terrible but his enthusiasm made her laugh out loud By the time he was singing prince ali Frisk was clutching her stomach and holding back tears.

“Stop! Oh god please stop!” Frisks stomach was aching but her giggles wouldn't subside. Asriel muffled his own laughs with a paw as he enjoyed hers.

Frisk finally settled down, scooting over a bit closer to Asriel. He coaxed her tenderly onto his lap and she used him as a secondary couch, curling her legs over his and leaning into the crook of his chest and his arm, her head just below his shoulder.

They cuddled happily for a while focusing on the movie and growing accustomed to each others company. Asriel nuzzled her head, enjoying the extra warmth.

 

Next afternoon they were sitting in a booth at Muffets cafe on opposite sides, a spider had just brought them each a purple and pink glazed donut with a cup of creamy hot chocolate. Frisk was wearing a dress for once, bright pink with black details and matching bows in her hair and a white fluffy vest. Asriel had donned a dress shirt with his favorite black pants and a jean jacket.

“So” Frisk said, snapping herself out of a stare. She loved it when he ruffled the shaggy fur on his head, so sexy. He smirked, relishing her unbridled attention.

“We should ask each other the critical question” Said Asriel.

“Oh?”

“How long?”

Frisk blushed deeply, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking away with a nervous laugh. “Um... how long what?”

“Well” Asriel leaned back, observing her. “How long have you liked me?”

“That's easy, since forever dummy” she said with a casual wave, avoiding the actual question.

“Yeah me too. I liked you straight away” he smiled reassuringly “But we were kids then. I meant, when did it change?”

She fidgeted in her seat a little. “It... was sort of a process? At first I just wanted to help you, then when around 13 I noticed how happy it made me to see you smile. And it was all downhill from there” Frisk said with a mock dramatic sigh, trying to shake of the inevitable cheesiness.

“You've always been special to me Frisk” he leaned forward, taking her hand. “And I wont deny I've watched you grow up closely, intentionally putting space between us so things wouldn't get weird”

“Pretty lame job big bro” she teased.

He gave her a mock offended stare, before continuing “But I'm not sure I'm right for you, If I could really take care of you, give you everything you deserve.”

Frisk was confused, leaning forward as well with a stern look “What do you mean? You're perfect Az. I adore everything about you”

He smiled again, but there was pain in his eyes. “I'm a bit more fucked up than I let on honey”

Her brow furrowed “I know you never forgot Chara or what happened to you both in the underground. It was horrible, of course it left a mark” she squeezed his furry paw “But I want to take care of you. I dont see it as a flaw, but part of who you are. You wouldn't really be you without that side of you”

Asriel didn't reply. He was still conflicted. Frisk sighed lightly. “Look. Lets take this step by step. I like you. You like me, and I know now that its not just as friends. Or what would we be doing here?” her words were bold but she was turning red and her hands were trembling “Can we just try spending more time together as two people that care about each other? We can take care of one another. Thats all I want” His smile came back, genuine and warm.

“Okay if you really want to lets try... lets see what happens, take it slow and all that” he pulled her a little closer by her hand, nuzzling her face. Her chest inflated, filled with happiness. “So do we call each other boyfriend girlfriend now or would you prefer to remain siblings?” he teased.

She slapped his paw lightly. “We'll probably have to say something to mom and dad at some point. Do we just tell them we're gonna try dating?” 

“Sure. Doubt they'll mind, might even be happy bout it. No strangers to whisk their kids away” he snorted, leaning in until he was by her neck. He whispered into her ear softly, in a voice like silk “And how long have you been touching yourself thinking of me”

Frisk was paralyzed, her cheeks nearly turning into beacons as his tone traveled through her body and straight to her groin. “J-Jesus Az” he pulled back with a smirk, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Well?”

“High school. Around 15-16” she averted her gaze, fidgety again.

“Wow. That's a _very long time_ sweetheart” Asriel enjoyed seeing Frisk get flustered over him, but cut his teasing short before things got out of hand on his part.

They finished they drinks and donuts, playing footie under the table and pondering what to do next, it was getting a little late, around 7pm. Frisk suggested they go to the roller skating rink they frequented as teens.

Asriel agreed and they drove off. He had a jeep since smaller cars were uncomfortable to drive in and he needed something his father would fit in.

The rink was fairly full, not terribly since it was a weekday. Asriel had a pair of custom made skates in purple, while Frisks wore the same baby blue she'd learned with. Her feet had refused to grow past her early teens.

It was a night for baby steps. Gentle touches they exchanged were exciting and felt new, bringing on a surge of endorphins and affection. They raced around the skating rink, spinning in circles sometimes together sometimes competing over who would get dizzy first. Asriel lead her around the rink a final time, spinning her as if they were slow dancing.

Exhilarated and with a healthy flush, Frisk rolled down the window on her side of the car to peer at the stars. Asriel pulled over at a park before their home. They lay on the hood of his car, spent and talked out as they held hands. It had been the perfect day, Frisk had finally been able to show her love, and Asriel was starting to feel comfortable opening up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna know. How much smut do my readers want? Because I have a plot mapped out, and I can insert a bunch of sexy stories in the middle if you like, or keep them scarce.
> 
> Your choice!
> 
> Also, I like the idea of taking requests so :) Let me know if there's anything you'd like to read. Anything


	7. Spooky Scary (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster/Human Halloween party
> 
> (This is pure sin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Halloween costumes inspiration](http://rebloggy.com/post/fanart-papyrus-frisk-sans-undertale-toriel-napstablook-flowey-monster-kid-alphys/131750009354)
> 
> (pictures are cooler)
> 
> By the way I can totally see Sans owning [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2xh4cG7PL0)

Undyne and Alphys were getting their make up on while Frisk straightened her costume for their party that night. She was going as a provocative schoolgirl with pigtails, while Undyne was a sexy pirate and Alphys Sailor Moon, which was hot in and of itself.

There was a staff Halloween party at Toriels school, and they could bring all the friends and family they liked as long as they contributed with food or drinks and all of Frisks close friends and family would be there.

Alphys finished applying her blush, slipping on the clip-ons that went on her wig. Satisfied she twirled around before being swept up and peppered by Undynes kisses. Frisk giggled, turning away to re adjust the suspenders that held up her white stockings in front of their dresser. Her light gray, maroon and black checkered skirt covered most of her thighs, but a small amount of movement would reveal her suspenders. Her black heels were barely comfortable with an inch of platform. She also had a plain white shirt that accentuated her waist, a black vest and two maroon bows decorating her pigtails.

She wondered how Asriel would react.

A knock on the door distracted the lovebirds. Mettaton had arrived to pick them up in an extravagant limousine. The group settled in the luxurious interior, greeting Blooky who donned a white cape, his signature top hat and a pair of fake fangs. “Hello... everyone... muah hah hah” he said in his characteristic unenthusiastic tone. Mettaton cuddled her little ghost “Isn't he just adorable girls?” she exclaimed, producing a blush on his ghostly cheeks. She was dressed as Marilyn Monroe, swapping her usual straight black hair for blonde curls. 

They arrived at the school after half an hour, sipping champagne on the way. The party was inside the schools gym which had been transformed. Multicolored lights were set up over the stage, a few lamps placed around the edges of the party. Cobwebs and spiders hung from the ceiling and tables. Bleachers were being used for seats, there was a stage people could karaoke on when the DJ went on a break but the music wasn't so loud people couldn't talk comfortably. There were also a few games set up, a drink stand and a snack stand.

The group started mingling, Frisk found her mom who was dancing with Sans dressed as a princess while he was her considerably little prince. She also saw her dad, who was Robin Hood. Muffet was dressed as a witch, holding a broom in two hands while another pair circled her dance partner, Papyrus. He was dressed up as Jack Skellington and looking rather striking. Frisk was shocked when he leaned down to give Muffet a chaste kiss, to which she responded by pushing her figure against his and whispering something against his ear that made him blush deeply.

Frisk shuffled over to the drinks table, laying down a bottle of wine she'd brought as well as a few beers looking for something stronger to drink, and bumping into Asriel in the process. Goat boy was dressed as werewolf, a pair of giant fluffy white ears on his head and fake wolf paws on his feet that blended in with his legs. It was a fairly lazy costume since he was already covered in fur, but his dress pants and shirt unbuttoned till the middle of his chest fit him nicely. Eventually her eyes drifted up to his to catch him staring at the edge of her skirt curiously, travelling up her body as their gazes met. “Hi there sweetheart”

She hugged him as a greeting, trying to shake off a little tension “Hi Az, you look great!” It had been a week since their date, and they hadn't gotten round to telling their parents about their relationship just yet.

“Thats my line. Isn't that skirt too short for little girls?”

Frisk giggled in response, finding the vodka and mixing herself a screwdriver. “Probably should have gone with mafia wolf Az, bit more costume-y”

They went around the party together. Date number 2. Chatting with their friends, playing Halloween games. They avoided the twister group since Asriel falling would probably mean a broken limb or crushed rib cage for someone else.

Asriel wanted to try his luck at karaoke, but Frisk insisted that it would be cruel for everyone else. 

At one point the DJ played Spooky Scary Skeletons and the skelebros immediately came together on the dance floor, doing a choreographed routine while their audience clapped along. Sans even break-danced and Frisk caught Toriel swooning.

Frisk and Asriel were dancing, twirling around and wiggling to the music. A slower song followed and they drifted closer to each other. Frisk could feel his muscles tense under her hands as he watched her move. He pulled back a little and their eyes met.

“Why so serious goat boy?” she teased. He took her hand and lead her away from the party, pinning her by the shoulder to the corridor right outside the gym earning a little squeal of surprise.

“What the-” his mouth silenced her, a hand gripping her waist as she moaned against him. Asriel took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. Frisks knees weakened, hands grasping at his shoulders for support. She could taste the wine on his tongue and suddenly it didn't seem so bad. He pulled back, barely an inch between them. Her breath quickened and she let out a drunken giggle.

“You look so fucking hot in these” Asriel lifted her skirt, fingering a suspender.

Frisk smiled coyly, emboldened by licor as she lifted her leg to rub against his. “I dont think you ever showed me your office Mr. Wolf” she purred seductively.

And so he did. Asriel lead her swiftly to his office. It was spacious with a bookshelf in the corner and a couch against the window. Frisk flipped the light switch, her wrist promptly grasped by Asriel, his other arm enveloping her waist as he kissed her again, tongue delving forcefully into her mouth, pressing her own down. She heard a decisive click as the door was locked.

Frisk moaned, relishing his dominance as she pushed her chest up seeking his warmth. Asriel lifted her by the hips, effectively pinning her against the door. He pulled back humming as he traced damp paths over her neck with his tongue “I want to devour you little girl” he said menacingly, grazing the skin over her jugular with his teeth.

She shivered, tilting her head further to the side to expose herself to him, enthralled by the warmth that spread from his body. He took this act as consent. Large paws crept up her legs, squeezing plump thighs as he smelt her arousal. “Oh, someone seems to be enjoying this” 

Asriel bit her softly and she moaned, he bit harder just shy of drawing blood and Frisk cried out. Jolts of pain travelled deliciously to her core. He licked the mark he'd left fondly, Frisk was practically drenched at this point her slick wetness staining his shirt. Her hands moved to unbutton his top blindly as his tongue was once again in her mouth.

Eventually his shirt slipped off, Asriel released her and moved to shove everything off his desk.

“Sit on the desk for me babygirl” he cooed gently. Frisk complied, sitting up straight with her knees together, swinging her legs back and forth.

“Open up” she gently separated her knees “More” he commanded, tone firm. Frisk spread as far as she could, blushing furiously as he edged closer pressing his pelvis against hers. She let out a shaky sigh feeling his bulge against her. Asriel removed her vest, unbuttoning her shirt agonizingly slow. Frisk whined, gyrating her hips to get some sort of friction. 

Asriel grasped her hip firmly, his breath tickling the shell of her ear as he spoke “Stay still sweetheart, and I'll reward you” Frisk panted as he slipped her shirt off exposing her lacy white bra. She unclasped it herself, pushing her chest up begging to be touched. Asriel smirked, taking one breast in each paw and flicking her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned deeply, throwing her head back as he rubbed against her wetness. The sensation building up within her was unbearable, she felt a familiar itch inside.

“Ah Az...” She whined, panting against his neck. Asriel kissed her forehead, leaning back to slip her panties off. She moved to unzip her skirt but he stopped her.

“Keep it on” he knelt down, gripping her waist with one paw as he ran two fingers over her folds, spreading her. Asriels hot breath on her sex made Frisk shiver, arching her spine as he flicked his tongue over her nub. “So wet” he ran his tongue firmly from base to clit, groaning “And so sweet” Frisk moaned, squirming under his touch. 

Frisk moans increased as he teased her. She let out a particularly loud cry when his muscle penetrated her. Asriels impossibly long tongue snaked around her, making her squeeze down as he rubbed against her sweet spot. “Fuhuuuuuck Az” she yelped as a finger pressed down on her clit coaxing the pressure in her abdomen further. Frisk fell back on the desk, her head hanging off he edge in the air causing her moans to catch in her throat as he worked her mercilessly “Asriel... ah ah right there I'm so cl-... oh!” her stomach clenched and she pulled herself up to clutch the fur on his head as she came.

Asriel held both her trembling thighs apart as he worked her through the aftershocks, sliding back up for a kiss. Frisk opened her mouth hungrily, sucking on his tongue. She groaned pleasantly tasting herself on him.

“You like how you taste?” he whispered against her.

“Mmm...” she was in a daze, the numbness in her nethers subsided as she moved to unzip his pants. He stepped out of them easily, running his length tenderly over her swollen sex.

“Aaaaaz... oh fuck please... I need more” she whined as the numbness subsided, arms around his neck twitching every time the head of his cock touched her clit.

Asriel positioned himself at her entrance, standing still as he gripped her waist with both hands. “What do you want baby?”

“Ah!” Her legs trembled as he squeezed harder “Please... I want you”

“Be specific” he pushed forward and back lightly “What do you want?”

Frisk was overcome with desire panting as his golden eyes held her gaze. “I want you to fuck me”

Asriel let out a low rumbling growl as he slid inside her gently. Frisk mewled loudly as he spread her, his length burning her walls.

“Too much?” He inquired at her loose expression.

“N-no... I like it when it hurts...” she confessed blatantly “can feel you more”

Asriels snout split in a wide grin. “Baby I wont be able to hold back if you keep saying things like that” he pulled out slowly before slamming back in to emphasize his point.

Tears pricked the edges of Frisks eyes but her expression was of utter pleasure. Asriel re-positioned them so she was laying vertically on the desk her whole upper body supported and began a steady pace of strong thrusts. She reacted marvelously to each, her stomach quivering as the sensation quickly drove her to a second peak. Asriels aggressive expression finally tipped her over the edge. Her back arched, hands tangled in her hair as she screamed her orgasm but he didn't relent, fucking her right through the aftershocks causing her legs to tremble as the numbness quickly passed.

“Az... no! Too sensitive... ah fuck fuck!” her words were slightly slurred as stars clouded her vision. Asriel panted, moaning with her as her tight walls drove him to perdition.

“You look so beautiful” he exclaimed, running a paw over her cheek. Frisk nuzzled into his touch, drooling a little as her eyes rolled back.

Asriel lifted her legs placing them over his shoulder, both paws on her hips, sliding out a few inches before sliding back in, hitting her cervix. The sensation overwhelmed her, the clenching of her walls greatly increased in this position as her moans increased in volume and drool dripped down her cheek. Tears fell steadily as Frisk grasped at the air. The sensitivity of her body bordered on pain but the pressure was building again, making her crave release. Her words came in unintelligible spurts, unable to convey how good she felt which only coaxed him on further.

His thrusts were practiced and constant. Asriel angled his member to slide over her tender spots twitching as his own release approached. “Frisk... baby come for me again” he demanded, his voice cracking as she clamped down. As if on command, her body spasmed and her vision went white. Unbearable pleasure flooding through blocking every other sensation out. Wave after wave washed over Frisks trembling form as Asriel came undone, spilling into her as he gripped her waist in one hand, steadying himself on the desk with the other.

Her legs fell around his sides and Asriel clutched her to his chest, rubbing circles over her back as she cried from the intensity and the euphoria still rushing through, her breath uneven and short. “Frisk are you okay?” She couldn't stop crying, holding the fur on his sides lightly as her voice evaded her.

“Shh deep breaths, I'm here you're okay” Frisk slowly regained control over her body, feeling completely drained. “Sorry sorry I should have slowed down”

She shook her head, nuzzling into his chest. Still connected. “No no Az, it was great just... holy fuck that was intense” she grinned. Asriel petted her head gently, rubbing circles over her back as she calmed down.

“I noticed. Look at the mess you made” he teased. Frisk pulled back a little and stared at their groins. His essence was sliding down her thighs, staining her stockings but there was also a wet patch of clear liquid dripping off his desk.

“The fuck?” Frisk exclaimed.

“You squirted honey” Asriel said flatly.

Embarrassment gripped her and she turned beet red. “Ah... s-sorry I've never done that before” she blinked, not daring to meet his gaze.

Asriels paw under her chin didn't leave her much choice. “You're amazing”

Frisk giggled nervously. “So... you liked it?”

“Baby its like the ultimate compliment. Achievement unlocked” Asriel responded, disconnecting from her and using his discarded shirt to mop up the mess, cleaning her up.

“So I definitely didn't expect that to happen” Frisk yawned tiredly, exhaustion racked her entire form.

“Want me to take you home?” Asriel handed her back her bra and shirt, she straightened herself up. Miraculously, her skirt had ridden far enough up during their tryst that it hadn't gotten wet. Asriel re applied his pants, the only salvageable piece of clothing left.

“Um...” she reached out to pull his arm to her, cuddling it to her chest “Would it be okay if I crashed at your place?”

“Sure thing babygirl” her heart skipped a beat at the new nickname.

“I like that” she purred as he cradled her in his arms and carried her to his car.

Asriel laughed softly at her affectionate nuzzling. “You look like a kitten”

 

Nearly an hour later Asriel was carrying a sleepy Frisk inside his apartment. He got them both tall glasses of water, and a second for Frisk so she could properly re-hydrate. Frisk changed into one of Asriels shirts and he stripped down to his boxers.

They snuggled together, sighing happily as their earlier encounter slowly pulled them towards a comfortable slumber.

“Hey Az” Frisk smoothed the fur on his chest, one leg over his hip as she lay her head in the crook of his neck.

“Hmm?” Asriel ran his paw over her back, back and forth over the dips and curves of her figure.

“Today was fun”

He smiled “It was.”

“This feels nice”

Asriel hugged her tight.

“I love you”

He stilled, but she was too sleepy to notice.

“Dont... feel... pressured or anything” sigh “I just really do”

And she was out like a light.

Asriel was too happy to overthink, for once. He breathed in her scent, her essence, reveling in the touch of her skin and fell asleep. He didn't even dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing you all down to hell with me
> 
> Also here's my [tumblr](http://gabiships.tumblr.com/) if anyones interested  
> 


	8. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel spend the morning together after an enjoyable, drunken and exhausting tryst
> 
> They decide on their next move together, and Frisk needs to tell someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which goat mama and goat papa get rekd with the news

Asriel woke due to a single ray of light seeping between his curtains and falling on his eyes. Grumbling, he curved his spine further around Frisk till he was shielded from it. She sighed, content and warm against her lovers fluffy body. The covers had long since been kicked off the bed, shared body heat keeping them sleepy.

He slowly drifted back to sleep, and just as he had lost consciousness the alarm went off. 6AM he was due at work in 2 hours.

A sleepy paw traced lines and circles over Frisks clothed side. She lay with both hands around her head, her chest exposed to his touches and letting out soft sounds when he found a sensitive spot. Asriel rubbed circles into her naked thigh, gingerly gliding over a fresh bruise he'd left on her hip. He wondered if she'd mind. Probably not, but he'd still ask.

Frisk stirred gradually, blinking her eyes open and letting out a soft moan of satisfaction feeling a warm fuzzy chest against her back and paw at her waist. Asriels smile widened as he shuffled down to kiss her neck, coaxing her out a dreamy, hazy state.

“Mornin goat boy” she mumbled, wiping drool from her lips and turning around lazily, her head leaning on his upper arm. She draped an arm around Asriels head and peppered his snout and cheeks with soft kisses. He enveloped her in his arms, cuddling her gently.

“Morning gorgeous” Asriel kissed her forehead, his heart overflowing with affection and endearment at her sleepy expression as she finally blinked her way back to full consciousness. A throbbing pain pulsed in her loins, a soft reminder of yesterdays pleasure.

Frisk groaned, reluctant to get up. “God my legs are killing me. Remind me not to get you drunk too often”

“I seem to remember an intoxicated little girl enjoying the attention” he countered smugly. His length was already standing to attention, but it would have to wait until he was alone. Frisk was much too spent to take him again so soon.

“Eh, not complaining” she answered, blushing lightly “just stating the facts”

Asriel rubbed a paw over her thighs, coaxing relaxation. Soft sighs left her lips as her groin reacted and she melted into the gentle touches. He kissed the bite mark on her throat lovingly. “So. Breakfast?”

“Yeah” she responded lazily.

Frisk searched Asriels closet for something in her size, failing miserably. She found her skirt and shirt on the floor and went to freshen up and change in his bathroom while he pulled on a shirt, a jumper and started making them scrambled eggs.

6:45AM Frisk finished shoveling egg on toast into her mouth and asked if she could use the shower. They still hadn't gotten to the point where they were comfortable bathing together, and intimacy was still a little awkward without alcohol or a heated situation.

So Asriel took his turn afterwards, relieved at the chance to satisfy himself.

7:30AM They were in his car, he'd drop her off before work.

“So... Mom or dads gonna ask where I went. Do you think we should tell them?” Frisk inquired, twiddling her thumbs idly.

“Yeah we should get it out of the way” Asriel replied, smoothing the fur on his head. He'd misinterpreted her, but she was willing to take advantage of that. 

Frisk gazed at him lovingly as he concentrated on the road. “Great. So you'll swing by after school?”

“Sure. You can tell her you were at my place last night, doubt she'll be suspicious. Just keep the details toned down”

She giggled a little “Oki doki”

Asriel pulled over, lifting the parking brake and leaning towards Frisk. He tilted her face towards him with a paw, she placed her hand over it and closer her eyes. She adored his assertive nature too much for her own good.

They shared a sweet, chaste kiss and her heart raced at the sensation.

“See you after work then” she whispered against his snout, stealing one last peck before leaving. Frisk waved at him from the sidewalk, straightening her handbag as she skipped inside.

Asriel smiled, an unfamiliar weightlessness in his stomach. It felt like it was going to be a good day. He drove away.

 

Heavy rain fell over the city. Papyrus was running on his treadmill, breathing regular, controlled puffs of air as sweat dripped from his skull. His expression was set in a determined grin as he decided to test his own limits.

Meanwhile Sans was dozing on the couch, paying mild attention to the series he'd flipped to on TV that was serving as background noise for them both. There was a knock on the door.

Sans eyed his sweaty brother, slowly dragging himself to the door. He straightened his shirt before opening, just as Frisk rapped on it a second time.

“Hey kid” he greeted her, swinging the door open completely and stepping aside. “Good to see ya. Whats up?”

Frisk walked in, eyeing Papyrus with a smile and a quick “Hi Pap!” before sitting down on the couch.

“GREETINGS FRISK!” Papyrus replied energetically, slowing the machine a little but he didn't stop.

The stocky skeleton joined her on the couch, changing channels until he landed on a music station.

“So I kinda have news” Frisk was speaking loud enough for just Sans to hear.

Sans had become a confidant of hers over the years, and they kept their relationship separate to the one he had with her mom. And just as well, he had plenty of dirt on her. He was a great listener, devoid of judgment and always looking out for her best interest. Though at times his humor was grating and in bad taste, but that was part of his particular charm nonetheless.

He'd already noticed the mark on her neck, his grin widening as curiosity took hold.

“Lay it on me kid” he replied casually, sitting comfortably with a bony ankle over his femur.

“I've started seeing Asriel” she confessed. This was the easiest one to make since Sans was aware of her long term affections for the goat boy.

“Nice! Finally” he congratulated “Though from the look of things you've been doing a little more than hanging out”

Frisk bowed her head a little in embarrassment, pulling her sweater up further to hide the mark. “Um... ehe you saw that” she laughed nervously, pink dusting her cheeks.

“So what changed?” he inquired. 

“Well” Frisk dragged the word out, finding a mild way of explaining the events of the past few weeks. “Last time we got together with everyone I was way too drunk to get home alone, and I ended up falling asleep on the bus with Asriel. He took me to his place and put me to bed, but since he slept on the couch I didn't realise it was his room when I woke up next morning...” she faltered, her flush deepening. 

“Eh come on kiddo dont be shy” he patted her shoulder reassuringly, curiosity gnawing “so what next?”

“I... kinda touched myself? A little? And I said his name right in the middle, and the fucker was right outside the door for some reason”

Sans snickered “He try to join in?”

“Oh no no, I only noticed he was there when I stepped out, and he gave me this _look_ like I'd just set the bed on fire”

“Ya probably did make it nice and hot for him”

“Sans!” she puffed out her cheeks in exasperation but continued “So I got out of there quick as I could, and then we didn't talk for a week. But I'd forgotten my cell so he came over to return it and stuff... happened”

“Huh. So didn't even have to take you out on a date”

“Saaaans!”

“Alright alright sorry girly. But seriously?”

“Yup”

“Wow. So you're a big girl now” Sans clenched his fist slightly, keeping his grin in place. It was slightly soothing that it was goat boy, someone he'd seen grow up and trusted as much as he could someone who was boning his savior and best friend. Heh. Boning. But he was still protective over her, and would naturally keep an eye on their situation indefinitely.

“I guess” Frisk responded with a happy sigh, a smile tugging at the ends of her mouth. “God it feels so nice to tell someone”

“Happy to help kiddo” Sans pulled her in for a hug, smoothing her hair as Papyrus stalked past them. He was sweaty, heaving, and in need of a shower.

“BE RIGHT BACK, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST CLEANSE HIMSELF” he had a strange expression as he said this.

Frisk pulled back and looked at Sans quizzically. He shrugged “Apparently he's taking Muffet out tonight”

“Thought it'd be the other way round. Now that I think of it, I've never met one of her mystical lovers”

Sans chuckled at that. “Papy refuses to get down and dirty with her until they've properly 'courted'” he bent two phalanges of each hand to emphasize his point as he spoke the last word.

“Awww thats adorable! Good for him, making her work for it”

“So you wanna get some pizza?”

“Sure. Still got a couple hours before Az is off work, today's the day we tell mom and dad” her voice turned ominous as she impersonated her idea of a horror narrator.

“Ooh happy to stay out of that”

Frisk punched him playfully. “Dont be mean I'm really nervous”

“Kay well lets work on those nerves”

He played her favorite movie and they sat on the couch together, relaxed in each others company and eventually wolfing down meat-lovers and Hawaiian pizza. There was still a ball of nerves in the pit of her stomach by the end of it though.

 

Asgore and Toriel sat side by side at their dining table, opposite to their children who seemed uncharacteristically serious.

Frisk was tapping her heel nervously against the foot of her chair while Asriel sported a stoic expression.

“What did you want to talk to us about my children?” Toriel inquired, munching on a nutty biscuit while Asgore sipped his tea.

“Well mom, Asriel and I have something to tell you. Just thought you should know, um, though its not really anything serious not yet. Maybe? Ah... its...” she was struggling, drowning in her own words with a sudden lack of brain-to-mouth filter.

“What Frisk is trying to say” Asriel leaned forward on his forearms, expression unwavering. “Is that we're dating”

For a moment Frisk thought Toriel had had a stroke. Her expression was frozen, blank and it wasn't until the biscuit fell from her paw to the wooden table did she properly begin to process this information.

Asgore was the first to react. “Well, you're not children any more. And there's no harm in it, as long as it makes you both happy. Just make sure you wait a bit before giving me any grandkids” he teased, his booming voice the catalyst to Toriel finding her voice again.

“My children this...” she blinked a couple of times “I did not see this coming” her eyes darted from Frisk to Asriel, expression blank. Her fear was that their family would fall apart if things didn't work out between them. The separation she'd maintained with Asgore was already a strain on their families dynamic, another break up would probably tear them asunder.

“Um... I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable... we just thought it would be better if you knew” Frisk mumbled nearing the end. Asriel placed a paw on her shoulder for comfort.

Asgore was content with this development, trusting that both his children were mature enough to make their own decisions. Be they right or wrong, it was out of his hands.

Toriel however, was conflicted. She wanted to be happy for them, she knew that they shared a beautiful bond and that they were lucky to have each other. They were all lucky to have one another, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong. The uncertainty of their new relationship augmented that feeling.

So she decided that for now, she'd ponder this by herself. Once the initial shock had faded, maybe with the aid of her love. Nothing good ever came from speaking with a hot head.

“Thank you both for your honesty. I'm happy for you! But... I do need a little time to adjust” she admitted. Excusing herself and heading to the kitchen. She started stress baking. It was Toriels coping mechanism, and her loved ones decided to leave her be for now.

“Well, I'm gonna head home” Asriel said, standing up.

“I'll walk you” Frisk followed him to the door. They were secluded enough by the entrance that they could talk in hushed voices without risk of being overheard.

“How about dinner at my place on Friday?” the goat boy asked.

Frisk decided she'd have to switch to goat man, since he was so massive and had already proven he was not a little boy anymore. Not by a long shot. “Sure! That sounds nice. I'll text you?”

“Great babygirl” he placed a paw around her jaw, holding her in place as he booped her nose with his snout tenderly.

“Ah... that tickles a little” she exclaimed as his fur brushed her nostrils. Asriel chuckled, kissing her mouth tenderly. Frisk wrapped her arms around his neck, a happy sigh leaving her lips as he pulled back.

“See you soon”

“Bye bye Azzy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so lovely to read all of your comments, and the feedback is really helpful :)
> 
> Basically knowing that at least 1 person its following this story is enough for me to fight on!  
> (Chara will be popping in for a visit in a few chapters)


	9. Covert affection (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date with the goat!

Maybe it was the nickname, maybe it was the fact that he made her feel like an excited little girl again but Frisk dressed like one for her date tonight. A light blue dress shirt tucked into her plaid black skirt that reached till a few inches above her knees. Underneath she had white thigh high stockings with silicone bands and black heels. She left her hair down and applied eyeliner and pink gloss.

Satisfied, twirling around in front of her vanity Frisk grabbed her handbag and went downstairs to wait. She decided to pack a spare pair of panties and a T-shirt just in case, telling herself that she wasn't going over for _that_ necessarily but it didn't hurt to be prepared. Honestly, she wouldn't mind. Not in the least. God two days without action and she was already going insane.

Asriel arrived ten minutes later. Frisk rushed out to meet him, hopping into his car gleefully and planting a big sticky kiss on his cheek.

“Damn you look amazing” he said, eyes wandering all over. Frisk giggled, buckling up and rubbing one leg against her other, enjoying the attention and the little puff of air that escaped him.

Asriel himself was dressed in dark blue dress pants, a white and gray striped shirt and black dress shoes. Working at the school had done wonders for his style. No longer did he don the sweatpants and hoodies that marked his adolescence.

They drove into town and decided on sushi. After picking up 48 pieces and a bottle of wine for Asriel, they went to his apartment and Frisk was met with a pleasantly set table for two and depeche mode playing in the background.

“Oh Az this is so nice” she exclaimed with a happy clap. The fact that he'd put in so much effort tugged at her heart strings.

A little while later they were sitting on opposite ends of the table, two thin candle sticks surrounded the saucer of sushi they were picking pieces off of and moving to their plates. A small bowl of soy sauce and a smaller plate of wasabi and ginger in front of both of them. Asriel had gone all out, the volume of the music was just right so they could talk comfortably and there was a stick of rose incense smoking on the coffee table by the couch.

_You got me hypnotized_

_I’m feeling so obsessed with you._

_You’ve left me paralyzed_

_And now I’m stuck,_

_You’ve got me stuck_

Growing up in the Dreemurr household Asriel had never been prone to loss of appetite. His stomach could hold an immense amount of food, and he wouldn't stop eating until he felt the pleasant rush of blood relax him into drowsiness.

But now he was getting distracted.

Frisk was being especially meticulous about eating her sushi. She dipped a piece in her soy sauce using her index finger and thumb, making sure to get the tips of her fingers wet as well as the sushi. Then she slowly brought it up to her lips, opening her mouth wide as her tongue rolled over her sushi. Once she'd chewed and swallowed, she slowly licked the remaining soy off her fingers.

“Ooh whats the one?” Frisk asked, finally picking up her chopsticks to point at a piece of sushi on Asriels plate, shrimp on rice.

“This one's called amaebi. Sweet shrimp. You want one?” he held up his plate so she could pick it off. And she did, inching the sushi stuck between her chopsticks towards her mouth, sticking her tongue out too far, a little drool sliding down her chin as she consumed the piece.

“Mmm this tastes amazing” Frisk exclaimed as she chewed, moaning a little as she wiped the drool away.

Asriel gripped the table with one paw, the other holding his chopsticks idly as he observed her, perplexed, aroused and enraptured.

“Ooh Azzy have you tried this one?” She pointed to a piece of sushi on her plate. “Do you know what its called?”

It took a moment for him to regain his composure. “Nah, and yeah, that ones either maguro or sake. Depends if its tuna or salmon”

“Hmm... well why dont we find out?”

Frisk stood, holding the sushi in her thumb and index finger as she walked over to her goat man. She held it by his mouth, staring down at him as he observed her coyly.

He opened his mouth in a similar fashion to her sensual act, sliding his tongue under the piece and her index finger. Asriel closed his mouth over them, consuming the sushi and giving her finger a tender suck as she withdrew. Frisk sighed happily in response, turning around to return to her spot but a paw gripped her wrist.

“It taste too fishy or something?” Frisk teased. She turned back around, eyeing him curiously.

Asriel lifted his other paw to her cheek, “You have a little soy on your mouth” He wiped an imaginary drop of sauce from the corner of her mouth, his thumb resting on her plump lower lip. Not one to miss opportunity, she slowly took the finger in her mouth rubbing against it with her tongue. When he moved to withdraw she sucked, hard, keeping him inside.

“Frisk...” his voice was low, menacing. “Make sure you know what you're getting into”

She released his digit with a wet 'pop', sliding her tongue to his knuckle then all the way to the tip of his finger. He growled, low and perilous as she swirled her tongue around in circles. He removed himself and stood up, striding past her and sitting comfortably in the middle of the couch. His gaze fell on her blushing face, both her hands leaned against the table as she held her bottom lip in her teeth. Shyness swept over her as the pit of her stomach fell, and she felt like she'd just angered a dangerous beast. 

Asriel patted his lap with a predatory gaze and smug smile. He was so sure of himself, and it was both contagious and intimidating. Frisk edged over gracefully, sitting sideways on his lap. She turned her shoulders and placed a hand on his as he wrapped an arm around her waist, gripping her hip firmly.

Their faces hovered close to one another, teasing, taunting. Daring the other to make the move, hot breath mingling as their mouths parted. The tip of Asriels tongue popped out, running over his canines and that was the final straw.

Desire pulsed within her, moving Frisk to close the distance. Their mouths pressed against one another and tongues invaded, rubbing against each other as they battled for dominance. There was no real contest, though Asriel indulged the addicting fight for a while, pulling her body against him, the paw on her hip sliding down to grip her ass firmly and pull her up. His other hand snaked under her shirt kneading a bra-clad breast. Frisk ran a hand over his chest, his massive shape augmenting her arousal. She felt herself getting wet.

Asriel pulled back from the kiss pulling her up further to lap tenderly at her neck. Frisk leaned her upper arm on his shoulder gripping his horn. He didn't seem to mind, most of her weight already supported by his arm, though the feel of her digits against his exposed bone made him shudder.

The hand that was kneading her breast pinched her nipple a final time, slowly inching its way down, grazing her stomach and abdomen with two claws. Frisk threw her head back with a groan as it slipped under her skirt and squeezed at her inner thigh. She was panting, grasping his horn in one hand and the fur on his chest with the other, when he finally crawled to her panties pressing against her slit gently.

Frisk whined, pushing her chest up as her body ached for his touch. He obliged, his hand pushing her panties to the side seeking more direct contact. A furry finger trailed up and down, teasing her clit with each trail. She visibly flinched under his touch, involuntarily trying to buck her hips but his other paw held her in place. 

She wasn't the only one craving sensation, his ache was made evident by a bulge against her outer thigh. Emboldened by his arousal, Frisk nuzzled his neck her tongue tracing a path of drool over his fur. She stopped traveling when he suddenly gripped her tighter, she focused on that spot hungrily as he kneaded her clit. Her hips bucked into his hand, secretion coating his fingers as her peak drew nearer.

“Ah! Asriel I'm getting close...” she moaned into his neck, panting and craving her release. But then he released her, re-positioning till she was in between his legs, body limp as her weight was held by his paws on her waist, squeezing harshly. Frisk winced a little at his denial, drawn into his hungry gaze.

“Babygirl you've been naughty tonight” a paw was raised to stroke her cheek. “I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you” he gripped her jaw to illustrate his point and she whimpered, rubbing her thighs against one another gently, barely, but he noticed.

“Tsk tsk none of that, I'll be the only one touching you, or this ends here”

“Y-yes Az” Frisk whined, completely overpowered and panting for his attention.

“Good girl. Now, you're going to do something for me in return for your teasing” Asriel licked the side of her face, pushing her down to kneel on the carpet. “Think you're up for it kitten?”

Frisk flushed deeply as she understood, reeling at the lust in his eyes. She nodded silently as she unzipped him, fumbling as she released his throbbing erection. It was the first time she'd seen it up close and touched it with anything other than her nethers. Frisk grasped him curiously in one hand, looking up, unsure of how to proceed. “Um... I-I've never really...”

“I know baby” he cooed, smoothing the hair on her head “I'll walk you through it. Stroke it” Asriel commanded.

She tightened her grip on him, slowly moving her hand up and down. This elicited a sharp inhale on Asriels behalf so she quickened her pace.

“Thats it keep going” He groaned. She placed both hands on his pink member, rubbing in unison when a bead of precum oozed from his tip.

Curious and hazy with unfulfilled desire, Frisk slid her tongue over his head. It tasted funny like sour patch candy, the flavour changed as her taste buds mulled it over. The shudder this produced in him egged her on, and she took his head inside her mouth, swirling her tongue in circles like she'd done with his thumb.

“Fuuuuuck Frisk” he wheezed, a hand tangled in her hair.

His voice traveled straight to the ache in her groan, and she put more effort into pleasing him, gripping his clothed thigh with one hand as the other worked so as not to be tempted and touch herself.

She struggled to grow accustomed to his length, taking a little more of him inside every time she eased him back inside, rubbing her tongue over his shaft in earnest. The warm sensation was too much for Asriel and he bucked his hips, pushing further in to the back of her throat. A familiar tingling sensation built up at his base.

Frisk concentrated hard as she gagged, resisting the urge and loosening her mouth for him. Unable to hold back he began easing in and out of her mouth, watching her gorgeous doe eyes staring up at him, gauging her reaction.

“Good girl” Asriel stroked her cheek as he withdrew, the hand in her hair falling back to her waist to help her stand up. Frisk gingerly moved her jaw around, panting heavily and falling into his arms as she straddled him, tears clouding her vision.

“Az I need you” she urged, a hand on each of his shoulders. Asriel started unbuttoning her shirt and she mirrored his actions. He removed her panties, but made no move towards unzipping her skirt.

“I have a thing for you in skirts” he purred, lying her down on the couch facing him. He positioned himself at her entrance, pulling a leg up to his chest kneading her thigh while the other hung off the couch.

“Tell me what you want”

“You, Azzy”

“Where?”

“Inside of me-” he pushed his head against her so the tip was enclosed by her folds “Ah! Right there...” her words drifted off into moans as he rocked his hips back.

“Say please”

“Eh? No way” she tensed up.

A wry smile tugged at his lips. “Come on baby, dont you want me?” he rubbed himself against her drenched entrance eliciting a frustrated cry.

“Fine! Please Asriel”

He slid himself inside her gradually as Frisk gripped the armrest above her, breath quickening as he panted against her foot, running a thick tongue over her ankle.

“There... wasn't too difficult was it?”

And there it was, the pressure in the pit of her stomach Frisk craved as he fully sheathed himself inside her. Panting, she cried out in pure need as he quickened his pace. In no time at all he was propelling himself in her trembling walls at a carnal pace. He moans turned to screams as he assaulted her cervix, the tension in her abdomen growing at an alarming pace.

Asriel thrust sharply into her sodden crevice and pleasure overtook her brain, sending tremors to her limbs as she cried out in ecstasy. Frisk whimpered in the aftershocks, the frantic beating of her heart echoing in his ears.

With a feverish moan he pulled out, flipping Frisk on her stomach and leaning over, essentially pinning her to the couch with his weight.

“You look so pretty when you come” he whispered, a paw sliding under her to grasp at her breast. “Show me again” Asriel demanded, sliding back inside.

She took him with a strained cry, the pressure at the pit of her stomach ripping the air from her lungs.

“Oh God Az right there!” Frisk moaned, and he continued his assault in earnest. He drove into her urgently, moaning at the tight grip her walls had on him, delighting in the wet sounds their bodies made. His member thrust violently between her quivering thighs, causing her to yelp and mewl at the pain and pleasure mixing together, the sensations slowly driving her to bliss.

He leaned back, gripping her hips with both paws and made a tremendous effort not to pound even harder, huffing harshly. Asriel released a guttural growl due to his effort, sending a shiver through Frisks spine that erupted in a needy whimper.

“Frisk... you're so fucking lewd... you have any idea how _hard_ it is to hold back?” Asriel exclaimed between grunts, followed by another growl as he thrust sharply.

Frisk mewled hopelessly as her nerve endings turned her vision white, both hands gripping the armrest as she panted heavily. Asriels thrusts grew sloppy and erratic, he curved his spine over her trembling form to bite her shoulder. Frisk cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her, eyes rolling back as her walls clenched tight. The tension was too much and he broke with her, coming undone and biting down hard enough to draw blood. He moaned loudly against her flesh as the fluttering of her walls coaxed spurt after spurt of his essence.

Physically spent, Frisk was flipped back around by a smiling Asriel. He cuddled her to his chest, not caring about the fluids spilling out from her onto his arm and still relishing the coppery taste on his tongue. Maybe it was another fetish of his?

“Az...” she groaned, pulling at the fur on his chest. He understood and leaned in for a tender kiss, holding her close. 

Frisk melted in his arms, exhausted and happy. Asriel carried her to the bathroom where they both cleaned themselves up, he disinfected and bandaged her shoulder carefully. The tender throbbing in her loins was enough to dull the sting. They headed to his room, falling into a comfortable slumber in his bed without bothering to put any clothes on.

His bed was comfortably rigid, a foam mattress with soft pillows.

“You comfy babygirl?” Asriel crooned.

“Hmm...” Frisk burrowed into his chest “you're all the fluffy I need”

 

It was 3:32AM and Asriel was sprawled out on the mattress, starfish style. Frisk had been sleeping on top of his chest when a sharp pressure in her lower abdomen forced her out of bed. She ran to the bathroom to relieve herself, letting a happy little 'Ah...' out at the lack of pressure.

She searched through the bathrooms drawers for something to rinse her mouth out with. Listerine... listerine... she opened the cabinet doors, aha! Ah no, but there was a strange looking wooden box hidden behind the drain. Insanely curious and tempted by her lovers unconsciousness, Frisk decided to invade.

Still clad in only her skirt, she sat on the rug and lifted the lid carefully. It was a beautiful oak box with flowers carved into the sides and it creaked a little when she lifted the lid. Frisk froze, listening carefully for any movement from the bedroom but there was only silence.

With a nervous sigh she lifted it completely, exposing the papery contents. Pictures, several pictures mostly of Chara, some of Chara with Asriel and below them dried up golden flower petals. Intrigued, Frisk memorized the order of the pictures as she flipped through them, enamoured by Asriels childish face. She was familiar with it, but it was still pleasant to see him again.

She assumed the girl was Chara since they person had those striking red eyes, but as she gazed at the pictures her heart faltered a little. He had this look in his eyes as he laughed, loving and sincere. What was worse was his carefree smile that reached his eyes as he gazed at the girl, so rare nowadays. Sure, he'd learned to plaster one on but sincere, innocent happiness. Free of worry and concern. That was odd on his face. The fact pained her.

Frisk felt a frown forming and pushed it away. She'd reached the last picture.

And she nearly puked.

It was a picture of Chara, smiling up at the camera, her eyes practically glowing with happiness. And it was smeared with blood.

She didn't know what to make of it. There was a sudden sense of vertigo followed by a gag and Frisk slowly tearing up.

These pictures were developed after Asriels soul had been locked away in that flower, Frisk even had one in her room, so it wasn't Charas blood. The only option left was that it was Asriels, and staring at a picture of his childhood friend after a wound was highly unusual so the only explanation left however unlikely had to be the right one.

Asriel intentionally hurt himself. And it was because of her. Or the memory of her. She was still angry, and felt betrayed. He'd been suffering this much and hadn't told her.

What the hell was Frisk going to do with this information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  drowning in my sins


	10. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after

“Hmm... morning kitten” Asriel whispered, nuzzling into Frisks cheek as he cuddled her close, golden eyes meeting her own.

“Heh... morning honey” Frisk whispered back, shuffling up to hug his head to her chest, hiding her expression.

But her heart was pounding like a drum.

“Frisky?” Asriel leaned back to study her face. “Whats wrong?”

It was difficult and required some quick thinking, but Frisk modified her mindset to someone who was genuinely preoccupied about something mundane, normal. Not a discovery that would potentially shatter her world. She wasn't sure of anything, and needed some time alone to think. That was the only conclusion she'd arrived at, being unable to sleep since her discovery.

The rational side of her mind took over.

“Oh I'm just a bit frustrated, I've been struggling getting my resume together for that waitressing gig” Lies, she'd made a spectacular one the other morning and had complete confidence that is was just right to land that job. “I'm a bit sick of feeling useless. You know, being taken care of by mom, I haven't contributed for a while”

His gaze softened at her apparent confidence in his ability to sooth her out of her current state.

“Frisk, you've accomplished wonderful things for us. Monsters can work, get married, and the discrimination has to die down eventually” he cupped her cheek in his paw and pressed a chaste kiss on her dainty nose. “You're entitled to a little pampering. But you'll get that job if you really want to”

She sighed happily, letting distress be pushed down and replaced by warm fuzzy feelings creeping into her core through their contact. He felt so good against her, so she wiggled burrowing further into his embrace.

However this feeling would eventually be dislodged and all the pain and uncertainty of that photograph would rush back into her mind and heart. She couldn't stay with him today, it would slowly tear her apart.

So she lied again.

“Baby, I promised Sans I'd be his audience. New act tonight. Totally spaced” Frisk crawled away and pulled out her shirt and panties from her bag, blushing as his eyes followed her form. She didn't catch the flash of pink that darted over his lips.

“I'll drive you then. You want to shower first?”

“Oh shoot I probably should”

“Mind if I join you?” he asked tentatively.

Frisk froze. Blush creeping into her cheeks accompanying a feeling of dread, mingled with longing and curiosity. Dread won.

“Oh... next time? Its not that I dont want to, its just... I wanted to have a quick shower and you've never seen me for that long... with that much light... I just...” her cheeks were blazing.

Asriel placed a hand over hers, causing her to turn around and look. “Yeah I know I'm a bit embarrassed myself to be honest” the light shade of pink that shone through his fur confirmed this statement “We'll get there. I want you to feel comfortable” he gave her hand a light squeeze which she returned, her heart warming but not fully thawed.

After a very short shower, Frisk was back in yesterdays clothes and heading out with her goat lover. She'd texted Sans and he'd been more than happy to accommodate her impromptu visit. The drive slipped by in what seemed like no time at all, her mind terribly occupied as she focused on the clouds. Asriel had often seen her get lost in her own head, and found it endearing. Unwilling to interrupt, he hummed to himself, content as he focused on the road.

“Well here we are. Speak to you soon babygirl” he cooed, pulling her in for a hug. She hugged him back, tightly, planting a damp kiss on his cheek.

“Bye Ree. I'll text you”

“Okay” he placed a paw on her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss, a dull ache beginning to grow inside him but she had to go. “Now you can go”

Blushing slightly, Frisk gave him a parting smile and headed to Sans' place. The wooden exterior was a little terrifying at night, but during the day their house looked quite sweet. Slightly reminiscent of the one they shared in the underground. She quietly wondered when he'd be moving out with her mother, but her preoccupations flooded back pushing those thoughts away.

Frisk rapped the door a few times shakily, feeling the pit of despair within her stomach flood her body as her eyes strained to hold back tears. Sans opened the door to find her like that, trembling slightly with a tired expression. He pulled her inside, shutting the door and draping a bony arm around her shoulders, leading her to his couch.

Sans placed a blanket around her form as she breathed steadily. Not a single word had been exchanged but sensing the atmosphere, the stocky skeleton prepared some tea for them both.

Once he came back holding two steaming cups, Frisk had gotten her breathing under control but depression ate at her still, she felt dirty for lying.

“Whats wrong kiddo?” Sans asked, handing her a light green cup with a silver pattern.

Frisk ran her thumbs over the silver, tracing lines and swirls. “I'm fucked” she said simply, bowing her head.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder, Sans frowned as he felt the bandage underneath. “Frisk what happened?”

“Oh... no thats not it. I mean it is Asriel... but not like that” she shook her head vehemently, blushing slightly at her wound.

“Okay, then whats wrong?” he relaxed a little but his expression was laced with concern.

“I saw something I probably shouldn't have when I was in his bathroom” Frisk leaned back against the couch as she spoke, sipping her tea and relaxing into the warmth that spread with it. “We went to bed after dinner and stuff” Sans smirked a little but it was momentary as she huffed in exasperation, continuing “and when I went to the loo in the middle of the night I found a box. Small box it looked kinda personal, and I probably shouldn't have looked...”

“Its okay we all get curious” Sans reassured, egging her on with a squeeze on her upper arm.

“Well... yeah curiosity sure got the better of me. So inside there were a bunch of pictures of Chara” her voice cracked as an unwanted surge of jealousy invaded her. “And thats fine, I know how much she meant... means to him... but there was one picture covered in blood”

Sans' frown deepened “Weird. But it was probably an accident, maybe a bad paper cut or something recently, or maybe from what happened on the surface”

Frisk shook her head. “There was a lot of blood, it was practically soaked and I know they're the only copies, and they were developed after I broke the barrier like the ones I have of Az as a kid. It doesn't make sense anyway, how would he get hurt while holding her picture unless he... I dont... know” she huffed in frustration again, more tears surfacing out of anger but still she held them back, breath growing short and labored.

Sans rubbed circles on her back, his heart breaking at her tender tears. He pulled her into his chest, leaning his skull on her head as she shook. “Let it out kid” and she sobbed in response, tears streaming down to stain his shirt as she started to wail. Wincing he maintained a straight face, leading her through the pain as he held her, reassuring and firm. Anger for the goat starting to simmer inside his soul.

Just as Frisk was starting to calm down, going limp and sighing in Sans' arms Papyrus came home.

“BROTHER! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT, MUFFET AND I DID SOMETHING CALLED 'CLUBBING' AND THE HUMANS-” He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyelights travelling to the human in Sans' arms as his brother narrowed his eyesockets gesturing to his room gently with his head. Papyrus gave a little assertive nod.

“Hiya Paps. So you've been shaking your bones” he said casually. Frisk didn't react, she cowered in the safety of Sans' hug. Embarrassment flowed through her as she hid her tear stained face, pushing her feelings down again to be quiet, bottling it up. Papyrus didn't even notice the pun in his flustered state.

“OH! OH YES SO IM VERY VERY TIRED, MUFFET DOESN'T REALLY LIKE SLEEPING AT NIGHT SO... OH IM GOING TO LIE DOWN! NICE TO SEE YOU FRISK!”

Once the door clicked shut Sans pulled Frisks chin up gently to study her expression. “Kid there's nothing to be ashamed of. You'll hurt yourself if you dont let it out”

She nodded gently, curling back up into his ribcage as he handed the green cup back. She sipped, relaxing as the lump in her throat subsided. “What am I going to do?” Frisk whispered.

“Well...” He scratched the back of his skull, mulling it over. “If he's really hurting himself and you're close to him, he'll end up hurting you too” she whined a little, certain he was right. “So it will come up eventually, I'm not sure right now is the best time to talk about is since you're just starting out... it depends on what you want kiddo”

“I dont want to lose him” she exclaimed.

“Think about this with a cool head. It'll hurt less if you break it off now-”

“No! I've wanted this since forever, there's no way I'm not giving up over this” Frisk spat out, unintentional venom seeping into her voice. Sans brushed it off.

“Then its just a matter of when” he replied dryly.

 

Frisk had decided to ignore her little discovery. The idea of Asriel hurting himself was unbearable to even think of, so she planned to heal his heart. She'd do whatever it took to make him better again.

After an afternoon of bad movies and worse puns, Sans had taken Frisk home on his scooter. Toriel was more than happy to see him, and the pair chatted eagerly over tea and pie as the human made their way up to her room, scoffing a little at their sickeningly sweet flirting.

Sans had been so kind and gentle helping her through her pain, Frisk felt she was refreshed enough to soldier on. There was no need to worry Asriel. They could continue their happy, perfect activities.

She slipped out of her clothes and into a pair of pajamas, curling up to recover lost hours of sleep clutching the fluffiest of her pillows, imagining it was Asriel. Frisk pictured his adorable sleepy face, snout slightly agape as relaxed breaths of air were released in tune with the gentle rise and fall of his enormous chest, golden eyes hidden by white lids closed in a blank expression. What she loved most about him was how he felt. The distinct smell that was only his, the warmth he transferred to her body, the tickle of his fur on her skin. The way his voice could make her pulse with desire. She shivered.

He was perfect. And he was hers. Forever. She'd make sure of it.

 

It was a good day. Waking up next to his girlfriend, cuddling her lithe form, soothing her sour mood, feeling so close to her in so many ways. Shared warmth that crept into his body as well as his heart, and a distinct sense of satisfaction after last nights intense tryst.

Was there a better way to wake up?

He was happy. Completely happy, everything was just right. Breakfast was delicious, it wasn't a working Saturday so he could lounge about at home after his morning run and things felt good.

Dinner time had arrived. Asriel had spent the day watching series while he organised his apartment, got a little work done and just relaxed. He sat down to munch on the remaining sushi. Nourishing and delicious. Wow. And his mind drifted back to his days in the underground, the smell taking him back to waterfall. The glistening crystals embedded in the cave walls, the gentle thud of water hitting the rocks surrounded him and a cyan glow from below. Laughter rang like a bell through his mind as a smiling face turned to look at him with glowing red eyes.

He felt sick. Butterflies in his stomach at the thought of his love, an immense feeling of guilt at the realisation that it had been almost an entire day without thinking of her. Without loving her. Without keeping her alive.

Tears sprung to his big golden eyes as his appetite was crushed. He threw the remaining sushi out, fetching his laptop to browse the internet from bed, but he couldn't find the will to do even that. Asriel played some soft music and curled up on his side, smiling as he cried and images of Chara crept into his mind, shockingly vivid. Hunger gnawed at his belly, but he considered himself deserving of the suffering.

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...” he chanted, digging claws into his upper arms painfully. There was a voice, though if it was his imagination or a calling from within his soul, he didn't care.

“I love you Asriel, I'll always love you”


	11. Round and round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little date ~
> 
> The kids are settling into a routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've recently discovered that I am incapable of writing fluff :D
> 
> And thats exactly why I did it! Practice making perfect and all that!
> 
> By the way, nearly 2K views o_o Thank you all for taking the time to read this little fic, and your comments are always appreciated!
> 
> (Heavy sin in the next chap)

One gorgeous, bright, sunny day for a sweet date.

Birds could be heard chirping outside the bedroom window, beautiful flowers of so many kinds blooming in a gorgeous rainbow of color that painted the garden, outlining a neatly trimmed lawn decorated with a few evergreens, a swing, a tree house and a bench.

And yet Frisk was a pessimist so she brought an umbrella, or so she told herself. She had the most adorable yellow rubber boots that complemented her yellow rain coat draped over a periwinkle frilly dress with white bows holding her hair up in pigtails. The light blue-white umbrella completed the look that had been inspired by the damp weather forecast.

Her heart practically somersaulted in her chest as the doorbell rang. It had become a courteous habit since Asriel moved out and started visiting much more regularly. She skipped down the stairs and greeted her goat man with open arms. He scooped her up and spun a couple of times while she planted kisses all over his snout.

Just as Frisk was giggling happily in his arms, planting one final kiss on his nose, Toriel approached to see who had stopped by.

“Oh...” her eyes immediately fell to the floor as she intruded on a happy moment between her children... loved, intelligent, perfect children... children who were now dating, much to her surprise and confusion. She felt a twist in her gut and that repulsion showed slightly on her expression.

Frisk and Asriel stepped away from each other immediately as if they'd burned one another, flushed.

“Hi mama” Asriel said, stepping forward to hug Toriel. She was now a full head shorter than her son.

“Greetings my child” she said, awfully formal all of a sudden.

Frisk twiddled her thumbs behind her waist as she bounced on the balls of her feet. “Well... we're going to the amusement park that just opened ma, I'll text you if I dont come home. Kay?” She offered her sweetest smile and that seemed to thaw her stoic expression a little. But the disdain remained in both emerald eyes.

“Be safe” was all she said before turning on her heel and walking back to the living room.

With a heavy sigh, Frisk turned to leave and was met with a warm paw on her shoulder that led her to the jeep. The empty feeling Toriels disapproving reaction had left in her heart started to subside as they sped away.

It took them an hour to reach the park and another half hour to process themselves inside, but it was worth the wait. Dusk had fallen and there was enough light left to see the park in all its glory and the multicolored lights all around them were already on.

They looked around in wonder, lights reflected in their lollipop eyes. Asriel taunted her a few times for carrying an umbrella which made Frisk huff in frustration, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Oh Az! Lets go on that one first” Frisk pointed at the swing ride excitedly, jumping up and down like a little kid and her outfit made it even worse, a twinge of strange guilt tugging at the goat mans heart at finding such a beautiful girl both cute and alluring.

Asriel found it too adorable. So he played along as she pulled him from ride to ride, from the shooting range, to a pendulum ride which Asriel disliked considerably. She nearly threw up after their third go on the swings.

“Oooh I don't feel to good” her face was slightly green. Asriel couldn't help but laugh at her wobbly figure, draping an arm around her shoulders and quieting down to a chuckle.

“You need anything? Water? Food” slight concern laced his amused expression.

Frisk shook her head, icky color deepening at the mention of food. “Just... bit of air, lets sit down”

“Dont tell me you're tired already”

“No no no, dont worry darling we'll keep going in a second” she responded, imitating Mettatons voice and shaking her head vehemently a healthy rosy glow returning to her complexion.

“How about a ride on the Ferris wheel?” he inquired, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“That sounds nice!” Frisks stomach flipped over. “Lets go” she smiled sweetly, grabbing his arm and looping it around her own.

The ride loomed over them, twinkling with several colorful lights all around. It was nearly dinner time so the line wasn't too long, since kids were starting to get hungry. While they lined up Frisk fidgeted around, gripped by nerves. It made no sense to her, they'd already been so much more intimate but there was something about this blatant romantic situation and how gentle Asriel was being that made her feel 16 again. And vulnerable.

Asriel seemed to share that sentiment a little, his expression more strained than usual but he was determined to lead the situation and ease them out of the initial awkwardness.

They settled into their gondola, it was sealed like a miniature house and large enough to accommodate four people, maybe six, but they were allowed to ascend by themselves.

It was a total of three cycles per ride. Just as the ride started moving drops of rain hit the windows. Frisk giggled in pride. “See? Not so silly now am I” she said in a condescending manner which elicited a loud snort from Asriel.

“Okay smarty pants, you got me on that one. Not silly. But you are silly cute”

Frisk blushed at the comment. “Ehe...” she slipped a strand of hair behind her ear, settling next to the goat, and they held hands as the first loop finished. The second began and they gazed out of the window together, enraptured by the twinkling lights of the park and city all around them.

Asriel was distracted by the colorful sparkles reflected in Frisk's eyes, shifting a little to stare at her entranced expression fondly. As their descent began her attention also shifted and their eyes met.

The air was electrified in a matter of seconds. Asriel became conscious of his breathing and Frisks accelerating heartbeat. He circled her waist with his arm, pulling her closer and feeling the goosebumps this brought out against his fur.

Somehow this felt more intimate than those moments where they drove each other to ecstasy.

She shuddered. He was a quick learner and slowly made himself acquainted with her particular buttons. Frisk held his cheek in her hand, rubbing circles with her thumb which he seemed to enjoy. Asriels other hand knotted in her hair, kneading her scalp gently, eliciting a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in.

Frisk relaxed into his touch, eyes lidded as they drifted together slowly. Their lips met and the third loop was spent lost in each others mouths, massaging their tongues gently. They were both intoxicated by the sensation, warmth blossomed in Frisks chest as Asriel held back his desire, effort evident in the low growl that left his throat, pulling back as they were almost back at the starting point.

“Love you” she whispered against his lips as he withdrew. They straightened themselves out a little.

Asriel gazed at her still, his eyes narrowed searching for any sign of dejection but there was none. She was bursting with affection, not looking for reciprocity. At least not yet, time spent with her lover was enough and she was grateful for the opportunity to express that affection.

As long as he was happy, as long as he would heal. She'd be perfect for him.

They held hands as they took a final walk through the park taking refuge under the umbrella, Frisks arm was bent at the elbow due to their height difference and Asriel found it much too adorable. They came to a halt at a shooting-range-stand, which she was absolutely terrible at. She huffed and puffed and absentmindedly tapped her foot on the ground when her turn was over and she was left empty handed, which filled the goat man with determination to win her a cute prize.

It took a few more turns than he was strictly comfortable with, more so since children were beginning to get loud, complaining about them holding up the rather short line. Yet, the stars that appeared in her eyes made it worth it. With a taut smile he closed an eye and took his final three shots.

Not the largest prize of them all, but Frisk was happily holding a bright purple sheep to her chest, blushing lightly, aware of her own childish behaviour but elation brought it out in her. She'd even bounce on her bed or skip at times when she was feeling particularly happy, and it made her feel shy all of a sudden in front of the object of her affection and most of these happy episodes.

But then Asriel gave her the goofiest smile she'd ever seen him wear and their hands were back in one anothers grasp. She felt like she may burst, and Asriel enjoyed the unusual lightness in his stomach that was slowly becoming familiar.

Comfortable, safe, accepted. Feelings that slowly drove them closer together. Out of both need and desire.


	12. Mine (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk walks in on Asriel during a session of self mutilation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So WARNING for non-con and self inflicted wounds and that sort of thing. Also bloody smut. Ew.
> 
> Rough goat sex so if you're not into that... well plot happens so grin and bear it or deduce from the next chapters :D  
> (I'm such a sinner)

It was a particularly gloomy day, rain hitting the windows with a constant rhythm and trickling down in uneven, wavy stripes. Frisk was entranced by it, her gaze shifting from her computer screen to the window pane.

She was bored. It was a Thursday so Asriel was at work. She'd had her interview yesterday and told him all about it, and he wouldn't be home for another two hours. So no reason to text. Nothing new.

Lounging around wasn't doing it for her right now and she hadn't enjoyed jumping in puddles since she was a kid. So going outside was a no. Out of frustration, she decided to take a nap.

Four hours later she woke up, still bored. So she threw on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a hoodie. Stepped into her running shoes, grabbed her purse and headed out with her baby blue umbrella and raincoat.

On the way over to Asriels she got philosophical, pondering over the fond memories she was building with her love and lover. He was everywhere, every little thing was reminding her constantly of the part he played in her life and it made her happy.

 

12 pictures organised in a makeshift spiral on his dresser. A sequence of growing happiness, at least thats how he perceived it.

He wasn't good enough, he was slipping out of her grasp.

It made her sad.

He couldn't stand making her sad.

It hurt. Did that make him selfish?

She was only alive within him, so if he stopped hurting would she hurt less?

NO. His pain _was_ what kept her alive. He wasn't allowed to be happy.

He was scum. He was weak. He had failed.

But if he was good, if he was really, really good maybe she'd come back. Maybe Chara would come back to him, maybe he'd be allowed to experience true love...

He dug his claw into his sternum under his collarbone, and pushed. A bead of blood trickled down, coating the tip, smothered with his fur. He pulled, inching it down with a whimper and a growl. His heart pumped faster, his head giddy with the sensation of elation that accompanied the sharp pain. He faltered, his claw drifting to the side before withdrawing leaving a curve instead of the intended line.

It throbbed. It was real. _Chara this is for you. Everything's been for you. Do you still love me? Talk to me... please..._

The pain was comforting but it wasn't enough. His body was developing a resistance for the high that came with the hurt.

_More... more..._ he dug two claws under each of his pectoral muscles and pulled.

_Come back to me!_

 

Frisk knocked sharply on the door. Three knocks. Nothing. She knocked again, getting a little anxious. His car was definitely parked right there, so why wasn't he answering? She turned the doorknob tentatively, shocked by her own boldness.

The door creaked open and she stepped in.

Asriels coat hung by the door, his keys and phone on the coffee table, his suitcase on the couch. The apartment was eerily quiet.

“Az? Asriel, are you home?” Frisk called out, wondering if maybe he stepped out to get groceries. She searched the pockets of his coat and found his wallet.

He was definitely home then. She called out again, freezing when she heard a whimper.

“Az!” She ran to the bathroom, finding the cabinet doors open but no Asriel. She headed to his room, throwing the door open and nearly gagging at the sight.

Asriel lay slumped against the wall opposite the doorway by his dresser. His chest cut open all over with an array of deep and shallow gashes. Blood poured out of the deeper ones, staining his gorgeous ivory fur and his face was contorted with a mixture of sorrow and pleasure. It was disgusting and frightening to see.

Horror contorted Frisks expression, her body was paralyzed. He was powerful, he was majestic, intelligent, strong! Not this weak, pathetic _thing_ that sat before her, strewn across his carpet as blood poured from evidently self inflicted wounds. This went against everything she adored about him. Her eyes darted to his bloody claws. Tears streamed down his cheeks and around his half opened snout.

He finally noticed her. His eyes widened in disbelief, wider than she'd ever seen them but his expression remained blank, his body limp as pain coursed through his nerve endings.

Asriel was vaguely aware that this was a very bad situation to be caught in. He should feel ashamed, embarrassed, probably making some sort of apology... but he was numb. Too numb, his mind was blank, empty, clear. It was unbearable, he needed to feel something.

Dainty hands shook at Frisks sides. He focused on then. So soft, so warm, so enticing... her hairless, squishy body that brought him such comfort and somehow managed to quiet his mind, his pain, his longing... he needed her. Now.

Had she come back? Finally? Was this enough?

He stood up shakily, closing his eyes to focus his healing energy on himself. Strength seeped back into his muscles and he flexed experimentally, opening his eyes and taking in Frisks considerably smaller figure.

She loved him.

She was here for him.

She _belonged_ to him. Wasn't this the sign he yearned for?

And he loved her too so it was fine, if he needed her. If he really needed her. He took a long step towards her, and other than a flinch she remained immobile. Another step, this time she stepped back in unison, but Asriel was pressing her against the wall by the door in no time. She craned her neck up as his pained gaze held her own, studying her terrified expression.

“Frisk...” he sighed, his voice a pathetic groan as he pulled her against him circling her waist while his other hand knotted in her hair.

Her heartbeat rang in his ears, reminding him of a horses gallop. He absentmindedly wondered how fast it could beat, and how reassuring it was that he had an effect on her. She liked this. She loved this. He could make her feel _so good_. So there was no problem, right?

“I need you...” he crooned, pulling her up by her waist and crushing her body against his chest as his mouth descended on hers. Frisks eyes widened, suddenly finding it difficult to breath with her chest so constricted, so she focused on directing air to her stomach as Asriel invaded her gasping mouth with his thick tongue. She grasped a handful of his fur in each hand as she meekly tried to push him away.

It wasn't enough. He couldn't feel her enough.

Asriel delved deeper into her mouth, his tongue slithering down her throat making her gag, desperately inhaling through her nose as her eyes watered. The lack of oxygen made her feel hazy, losing her grip on the goats shoulders as her eyes watered in pain and effort.

Finally, his tongue withdrew, and Frisk gulped down greedy breaths of air regaining full consciousness, but her body went limp. Asriel slid her down against the wall, pinning her hips with his own as his length stood to attention, her thighs on either side of him. He lifted a paw to knead at her breast extracting a whimper as her cheeks reddened. Asriel grinded his manhood against her crotch, groaning in pleasure as she became damp. He could smell it, her arousal, as much as she tried to resist it her body reacted on its own.

But her mind was screaming.

“Az... Az no... stop, please!” She begged, finding her voice and the strength to push against his chest again.

“I cant... babygirl I need you” he whined, kneading her harder and she cried out, the dots of pain and pleasure travelling straight to her core. “See, I know you like this” he whispered.

Her gaze fell from his jaw to his chest, and she just now realised the blood that still stained his fur even though his wounds had disappeared. She cried, hard, a seemingly unending flood falling from her eyes. Her hands were stained and felt sticky. The smell was sickening.

“Baby...” Asriel was lost, his breaths growing shorter, more heated as he craved the comfort that came with her sheathing him.

Hugging her close, he carried her to his bed, she struggled and writhed in his arms but that only excited him more. She struggled against him but he pinned her hips with his own again, pushing her into the mattress as as she pushed him away, weak efforts futile. Asriel pinned both wrists tightly above her head with a single paw.

Frisk felt so vulnerable and exposed as he pushed her shirt up with his other hand. She felt disgusted at herself that his touch could still feel good in this situation, and her heart was racing wildly as she struggled.

When he pinched her nipple under her bra, her back arched involuntarily right off the bed and she cried, tears pouring down her temples but he didn't seem to notice. Asriel used his magic to pull her shirt off and held her hands in place, allowing both his hands to roam her body.

“No! Stop it Az, I dont want this!”

She cried harder at the new exposure, her nipples hardening against the cool air as her skin heated up. There was a damp spot in her panties he could smell, and it served to egg him on further. “You feel so good... I'm going to make you feel so so good babygirl...” he planted sloppy kisses all over her breasts, swirling his tongue around her peaks, dipping his tongue in her bellybutton slowly tracing a path to her abdomen, both paws rubbing her upper arms, breasts and sides gently.

But his touches grew more urgent and his length throbbed and he neared her nethers, desire clouding his mind further. He was gripped by such a need he pulled her jeans off too fast, eliciting a pained whimper as the fabric burned her skin.

He didn't care. She cried out her denial, she just wanted to leave. Why had she come over in the first place? She couldn't for the life of her remember.

Her panties were next, and he was disappointed at the sight expecting her to be drenched by this point. She wasn't ready for him. But that didn't matter. He'd make her ready.

Asriel brought his mouth to her pussy, spreading her lips with two fingers as his tongue flipped over her clit eliciting a strangled moan through her sobs. She shook under him, thighs twitching as his muscle slid inside. He drooled over her hairless mound, momentarily in awe of how tidy she kept herself. It must have been for him, further proof of her love.

“No... no Az! Please stop, please please please just let me go” she begged, her voice full of desperation and fear.

He stroked her cheek reassuringly, but didn't answer.

Content that she was slick enough, he lifted her hips to meet his length and started pushing. The preparation felt odd to her, calculated. Like it was necessary for his pleasure and he didn't care about her own.

He was looking at her face intently, but he didn't see her. His expression was hazy, drunk on pleasure and full of yearning. That moment, his tip between her lips and his tongue hanging out of his mouth, her heart broke. “Please...” her last plea fell on deaf ears.

Her body tensed as a broken cry escaped her lips. He had pushed himself inside, fully hilted. It burned, the stretch didn't feel good this time it felt forced. It was forced. She cried harder, broken cries mingling with her moans as he slid himself in and out.

The slow pace didn't last long. Asriel grasped her left leg to his stomach, angling her so he could hit a particularly sweet spot. Frisk couldn't help but cry out continuously as he assaulted her, the throbbing pain melting into pleasure.

But her mind was tormented.

It pained her to see him hurt himself, the sharp indent it left in her heart refused to settle down coaxing tear after tear as she began to lose herself. Her eyes were puffy, her limbs trembling and yet her body was giving in to the pleasure. The metallic smell that filled her nostrils made her sick.

His pace quickened until it became punishing, each thrust coaxing her closer and closer to the edge almost violently fast. Unconsciously she held herself back, resisting the urge to cum, but that only made her orgasm that much rougher.

It crashed over her, making her body convulse as wave after wave injected her with euphoria. Asriel closed his eyes, digging his fingers roughly into the soft flesh of her thighs as her fluttering walls coaxed his own release from him, spilling his essence with a low, loud, guttural groan.

And it felt good, in her momentarily cum-drunk mind to see him lose himself so completely within her. His expression became so dazed and relaxed that the situation didn't feel so bad anymore. For a moment.

Frisk lifted her shaky hands, searching for his face. Asriel leaned into her touch, sighing happily as his breath slowed down.

“Chara...” he moaned out softly.

Frisk was frozen, tensing involuntarily around his cock. Asriel interpreted the action incorrectly, and started getting excited again.

Pain flared up in her chest, so much stronger than before robbing the air from her lungs. Frisk choked on her sobs, wriggling away from his grasp again. And again, he misinterpreted.

He hugged her to his chest, smoothing the hair on the back of her head and shushing her lovingly. “I love you... so much” she choked again. “I knew you'd come back to me... Oh Chara” he curved his back, bending down to kiss her.

She was powerless, her will to fight him broken as he worshiped her with sweet kisses, tracing caress after caress over her back as his cock hardened again.

But it wasn't meant for her, any of it. He didn't love her.

“Chara... Chara... Chara...” he chanted breathlessly, gently rocking his hips.

He knew it wasn't really her, and yet he still saw her within Frisk. This was his reward, she'd come back, she'd answered his prayers. This was how it was supposed to be. They'd be together, he'd find a way. She felt so good.

She was his. He was claiming her.

Asriel assaulted Frisk in earnest, smothering her in pleasure with renewed vigor as she held back her moans hopelessly. She didn't fully understand the situation fully, her senses flooded with information as her brain struggled to process the sequence she'd been swept up in.

Essentially, she was being raped. But it didn't feel entirely wrong. Asriel was showering her with love and praise as he lost himself in her. But he was so large, so strong, and she couldn't escape. She couldn't cry anymore, there were no tears left but she was in so much pain.

Frisk sobbed dryly, clutching at his chest as he forcing her to a second climax, she tried to find some kind of comfort in the immense figure that held her down. He'd once made her feel so safe.

Her orgasm came fast and hard, Asriels took a while longer. His pace was relentless as he rubbed against her walls. It wasn't enough. He pulled her against his chest and flipped them until she was lying on top.

Asriel wove one paw through her hair as another held her hip, slowly working her up and down his length. She clamped down when his hot breath fell on her ear.

“Tell me you love me...” he pleaded needily.

Silence.

“Come on baby, please I need you” her chest ached, but somehow the love she held for him in her heart responded.

Frisk found the last of her tears as a particularly sharp thrust elicited another cry, ripped from her. “I... I-I love you... love you too much” And it was completely sincere.

In that moment, he was given the confirmation he'd yearned for, for so long. She loved him. _Chara loves me_. He could practically feel his soul longing for hers yearning for a companion. Magic tingled on his fingers, seeping into Frisks skin unnoticed by both of them.

Asriel moaned loudly, leaning back down and gripping her waist in both paws. His hips slammed against hers repeatedly, his breath quickening once again. Frisk could feel him twitching within, as she quivered against him expecting his messy peak.

Finally, he came. Spilling into her already drenched core. Their combined fluids dripped down her thighs as he cuddled her to his chest calming himself down. He slid himself out unceremoniously and held her fondly. She sat motionless in his lap, entirely spent and felt like fading away to nothing.

But she was awake. She wanted to disappear. But that wasn't going to happen.

Asriels grip relaxed and Frisk took this chance to inch away from him. He let her, so she casually made her way to his closet. Being naked felt so wrong at the moment. She felt used and filthy.

Frisk found a shirt of his and slipped it on, seeing her jeans and shoes in a messy heap on the floor along with her own ripped shirt. She pulled her pants and shoes on, daring to look at Asriel. He looked... happy. Strewn on the bed, satisfied and groggy. It produced a sense of repulsion she never knew she was capable of feeling for him.

She ran home. He didn't bother to stop her. The only way she knew he'd noticed her departure was a single cry of “Chara”! as she shut the door.


	13. Contradictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is in pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I lost my internet connection and was in hell for a couple of days *whimpers*  
> But I'm back! And eager to get back on track so writing between work and pokemon hunting.  
> Enjoy!

Frisk lay huddled in her bed, covered in a thick duvet and clutching her knees to her chest with both arms.

Wet spots covered her pillow on both sides, a few patches on her sheets. She alternated between balling her eyes out and staring into nothing.

It had been two days since she visited Asriel on that horrible rainy day.

Toriel was awfully worried, Frisk hadn't eaten anything since she'd ran up to her room spent 2 hours in the shower and locked herself in her room. Asgore wasn't sure what to make of it and Asriel wasn't answering his phone and he'd taken a sick leave from work.

_He finally said it._ An unwanted feeling of elation invaded her chest. But it was rapidly smothered.

_It doesn't make me... completely happy. Its contaminated. It makes me feel sick, I didn't know love could do that._

_He gave in, gave himself up, he was so vulnerable, gentle, lost in me. For a second the only thing he wanted was to be close to me._

_But it wasn't really me. HE WAS FINALLY MINE._

_He's in love with a dead girl. Wants to be with a dead girl. Wants to talk to her, ache for her, yearn for her, dreams of her... wants to fuck her._

_He had so much love in his eyes, and he was looking at my face, touching my body, feeling my love. It felt so good. How could something so bad feel so good?_

_I WANT TO DIE._

_I want Asriel._

_I want to feel that love again._ Guilt washed over her, at her own weakness.

_I want her GONE._

_He's too perfect, so this must be my punishment for desiring something thats too much for me. I'm not worthy._

_What I am is useless. Invisible. Nothing. Not to him._

_He doesn't see me... he was looking right through me..._

_I HATE THIS._ She felt so broken, like she couldn't tell which way was up anymore. Her hope had been crushed, her dreams seemed distant and unreachable.

_I'd rather be dead. Or rather... I wish I was Chara._

_Chara. Chara. CHARA._

“Do you still love me?”

_“Did you ever love me?”_

 

“Kiddo?” knock knock knock skeletal knuckles banged at her door. “Come on kid, I dont want to have to take a shortcut in there” Silence. “Let me know if yer decent”

Sans sighed heavily at her lack of response, but Toriel was nearly in tears from the worry so he had to do _something_. He teleported in and was immediately met with a loud growl emanating from her stomach.

“Hey Frisk” Sans set down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on her bedside table. “Whats wrong?” He sat next to her on her bed, pulling back the covers slightly to stroke her hair. “Talk to me”

“Hmm...” Frisk looked up at Sans hazily. His grin melted as he saw her puffy red eyes, messy hair and wet pillow.

“What happened?” His voice was rougher, preoccupied.

“I... well...” Frisk sat up, rubbing her eyes making them even redder.

Sans seized the opportunity to hug her, cradling her head to his sternum and pushing her hair back soothingly. “You can trust me. Tell me what happened”

“I c-cant” she started crying again, clutching his clavicles that peeked out from the collar of his shirt for support. “I'm not... sure I'm so confused Sans. Asriels weird...”

“What did he do for you?” She couldn't see, but the eyelights were gone from his sockets, his grin malicious as he held her a bit tighter.

Frisk thought he was just being protective. “He... we...”

“What happened first sweety?”

“I got up” she got her breathing under control before proceeding. “And it was raining, I was bored so decided to visit Azzy. When I go there... he had the pictures out and he was lying against his closet covered in blood” Sans grimaced. “He'd cut his chest all over and there was blood _everywhere_ and I didn't know what to do. So he walked over and everything glowed green for a minute, and his cuts were gone. It was freaky. And probably why we never noticed anything”

Frisk sniffed loudly, cleared her throat. Sans rubbed circles into her back as she leaned against him. He'd noticed how she was curling her sheets around her already clothed body. She was flushed with embarrassment all the way to her ears. Her voice sounded so small... “And he... he started touching me but he was different, not even as rough as other times but it was forceful and I told him to stop and he just... d-d-didn't” she was crying again, bawling as fresh memories appeared against her closed eyelids.

Sans' looked positively evil as rage boiled in his figurative stomach. “Kid... how far did he go?”

“As far as you can basically” she muttered contemptuously.

Sans was going to fucking **d e s t r o y h i m.**

“And thats not even the w-worst part...”

“What else did he do sweety?” his voice was amazingly soft despite his anger.

“He called me Chara. Over and over, like he didn't even see me anymore and... Sans...” she hugged him tighter “Sans it hurts so m-much” her voice was suppressed by the lump in her throat and still her tears never stopped.

“Shh... sh... sweety its okay, I'm here” He pulled out his phone with one hand and typed a message to Alphys to stop by as soon as possible. “Dont think, just eat this” he placed a couple of pillows on the headboard and guided her against them, setting the place on her lap. “Then sleep, I'll right outside and Alphys will be over for some girl time. Okay?” If he asked her to bring Undyne and Frisk confessed again... the goat wouldn't last very long. And if it wasn't for his favorite little girls affection he'd be taking care of it himself.

Frisk nodded, mustering enough energy for a meek smile as she ate bite after painful bite. It tasted so good, but her empty stomach stretched uncomfortably.

Alphys was over after half an hour, during which Frisk did her best to finish the sticky sandwich. Meanwhile, Sans sat on the couch by Toriel debating whether or not to tell her about her childs... behavior. Unfortunately, she knew him too well by now and picked up on his strained expression fast.

“Sans, what is wrong?” she asked sternly, her inner strict mother appearing.

“Its nothing sweets...” he said with a reassuring grin that faltered under her searing gaze.

She saw the rage underneath, further confirmed by his trembling phalanges clacking against his femur.

“What is it?” Her brows knitted together.

“Ah... geeze I shouldn't say anything its not really my place”

“You will not keep any information about my children to yourself Sans!”

His expression went slack. “Guess not... I wont tell you the specifics. Frisk should do that. But Asriel hurt her... real bad” He gritted his teeth against each other, thrusting both hands in his pockets and balling them into fists. He'd glimpsed the bruises...

“Oh...” Toriel was struck by a sudden wave of guilt. She could have avoided this. Her darling baby girl had been hurt under her watch! Her care! How did she not realize?

A part of her knew that only her love could drive Frisk to such sorrow but she had denied it unconsciously, pushing such thoughts far from her mind. Her son was good and kind, and he'd been through so much it was no wonder he'd come back to her a little... odd. It was to be expected! He'd gone through so much pain.

Maybe there was more she could have done? He had barely let her in, he'd let her think he was fine.

And this was the price for her naivete. She hadn't even been the one to pay it. Curiosity and worry egged her on to find out what had happened exactly, but another part of her dreaded the answer.

Still. It was her responsibility, and whatever guilt ensued she'd deal with it.

 

Alphys set her laptop down on the foot of the bed before engulfing Frisk in a firm hug, holding her face with both clawed hands as her tail swayed gently from side to side, the tip twitching nervously. She saw pain, self doubt and confusion in those eyes and knew just what to do about it.

Without a word she planted a reptile kiss on her forehead, tucked her further into the covers and played Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. She only missed the first 10 minutes as she dashed away to make them popcorn, returning with salty, buttery goodness that made Frisk perk up in no time.

They settled comfortably next to one another, Alphys held the bowl steadily with one hand as the other gave her friend the occasional squeeze as they held hands and watched the movie.

The scientists skin was leathery and slightly colder than her own, but it was familiar and comforting and calmed Frisks previously racing thoughts. She allowed herself to stop thinking, stop worrying and stop wondering and let herself have one moment of tranquillity in a familiar setting with her best girlfriend.

And things didn't seem so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter, next one will be longer promise! And thank you all for the kind words and being so patient and just *tackles with hugs*


	14. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URblbwlpnLc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my notes and had to re-write everything from scratch x) Excuses I know, but I hope this chapter is worth the wait!  
>   
> SPOILER ALERT IN THE FINAL NOTES  
>   
> Oh and by the way, I love the idea of taking requests! So let me know if there's anything you'd like to read, anything at all :)

Things didn't seem so bad. Frisk was drowsily hugging a pillow, clutching it to her chest with thoughts of Asriel. She held it tighter with both arms as sleep escaped her. 12 hours of peaceful sleep was her limit it seemed.

It had been a wonderful evening with Alphys, charming reptile who was now snoring lightly next to her sprawled out on the king sized bed adorably.

Frisk yawned, rolling around on her other side to grab her phone. No messages. Disappointment settled in her gut. Followed by worry. Was Asriel alright? What had happened after... the thing? They should definitely talk, she at least wanted to check up on him.

Guilt arrived. Alphys and Sans had made their disapproval of Asriel quite evident, and Toriel had never been accepting so they wouldn't condone her visit. There was also a faint feeling of rushing things by messaging him so soon... although it had been half a week.

She was getting too worried, so Frisk typed a hasty message to Asriel hitting send before she had time to regret it.

FRISK: “Miss you. Talk?”

Feeling like herself again she became grossly self conscious of the sweat that matted her hair together and the bile that had gathered in her mouth, so she grabbed a pile of clothes and silently made her way to the bathroom to cleanse herself.

After a shower she dressed in a tank top and jeans, summoning enough energy to put a little make up on, on the off chance that... *beep* her phone rang as if on cue, the white led light flashing. Was it him?

Just a notification. 'Kenny has commented on-' She looked away. It didn't matter.

She couldn't hold back the sob it drew from her. The disappointment that festered deep inside. Didn't he care? Didn't he love her? She'd left him alone... he'd looked so broken... so lost...

It took a few more hours for Alphys to leave. Undyne needed her girl, and Frisk assured her reptilian friend that she'd be fine and felt a whole lot better. It wasn't a lie, strictly speaking, but she felt an intense need to be alone at the moment. A need she shouldn't indulge, but couldn't help it.

Mom was at work. Dad was... somewhere else...

Three days grace was the sort of band she felt uncomfortable liking (or rather if anyone found out she did she'd be embarrassed), but it helped her mind spiral down into the depths of her pain. Frisk had only felt like this a few times in her life. That one time she'd wondered about her birth parents, another when an angry man had cut Toriel when they were walking through a city park, when she'd had thought Asriel could never love her the way she did...

Maybe he couldn't. He obviously didn't care about what he'd done.

Done _to_ her...

_For_ her...

It was a mess. 'This was ( _you were)_ my first love...' _sob_ 'She was _(you'll be)_ the first to go...' tears rolled down her cheeks. How where there any left?

She crossed her arms on her desk and sobbed, back shaking as soft cries turned into wails and soon she was digging her nails into the soft flesh of her forearms.

So lonely. Az... Azzy... it hurts _so much_.

“F-Frisk?” a deep, cracked voice behind her. She hadn't even heard the heavy steps, the creak of her door.

The first thing she felt was embarrassment, scrambling to dry away her tears, willing herself to stop crying immediately. She didn't turn around. Both hands over her puffy face. So ashamed. 

“Frisk...” that voice again. Asriel hurried over and knelt by her, so they were at the same eye level. He didn't dare touch her. “Frisky whats wrong? Ba- honey why are you crying?”

She hiccuped, still covering her face but two furry paws tentatively slid them away gently but firmly. “Talk to me” he urged. How could that voice sound so gentle?

“I...” her voice caught in her throat. There was a lump that she could barely breath through. She dared a glance at his face, and her heart broke at the sight.

Two large golden pools of pain and regret. Asriel was crying softly, cupping her face with both paws as he trembled ever so slightly. He seemed so delicate, vulnerable like he didn't deserve to touch her but wanted to, _needed_ to. Frisk felt the lump dissipate and quickly took him in her arms, hugging him tightly.

Asriel released a small sob as he wrapped his body around hers. This felt good. Safe. Right. This was what she needed.

Frisk was lost in the moment. He was everywhere. His scent, his fur, his warmth, his snout gently nuzzling her ear. His actions were full of affection, devoid of the slightest hint of impure intentions.

And this was him, what he really felt for her. It was so sincere and she'd never felt this connected to him. And he felt remorse. He was showing remorse. She could feel it. That further confirmed the love they shared. _Shared_. She nearly laughed from the sudden elation that it might be mutual.

“Oh Azzy...” but after a while Frisk could no longer ignore the underlying pain his sin had inflicted on her. Her love and his betrayal battled within her, and that turmoil showed on her face as he pulled back. So much regret in his gaze.

“Sorry sorry, Frisk I'm so sorry. I...” he searched for the words, but everything felt inadequate. “I cant... I'm _so sorry_ that was horrible, a horrible thing to do to you and it was just... such a hard day. And... its kind of a habit? I've tried to break it, but... but...” Embarrassment mixed with guilt mixed with a sense of obligation. She deserved to know. And yet confessing how deeply broken he was felt like it would taint her. She didn't deserve that. But she didn't deserve _not_ to know either.

“Please tell me” she murmured quietly, holding his gaze which quickly dropped to the floor.

“Its... Chara” she nodded curtly, holding one of his paws on both hands while he covered part of his face with the other. “I miss her. Constantly and thats something I... do. My secret” his voice quieted to a whisper as he spoke. He steadied himself with a shuddering breath. “I dont know how to stop” his gaze finally met hers. “Frisk I'm really sorry... can you... forgive me?” It felt so selfish to ask. But he needed her back. He'd only realized how much, to what extent when he got her message.

Frisk considered for a moment. She felt a strong urge to pardon him immediately, but things still felt uncomfortable. Her chest was stuffed with a throbbing pain. She needed to feel safe with him, connected, _unique_. “I will Ree, but I need you to do something for me”

“Anything” Asriel responded immediately.

“Burn the pictures”

He regretted that promise immediately. His stomach knotted up and it felt hard to breath. Burn them? Burn Chara? Burn his love? No, his real love was right in front of her. Frisk was everything good in his life, she was his and wanted him. Really wanted him, she'd seen the full extent of his sickness and wasn't running away. But he couldn't burn his first... friend, love, family. Chara had been everything.

But she wasn't alive.

Frisk was alive, here, tangible.

Her face reminded him of Chara...

“Please Frisk, anything but that” he pleaded through glassy eyes. She could see the new regret and hesitation in his expression. It made her feel sick.

She let go, promptly standing up. She needed to get away. Disappointment further gathered in her stomach, stinging her chest. She could practically feel the hope she'd nurtured for so many years dying.

“Then the answer is no” her voice sounded cold, so cold, was it really her speaking?

What would Asriel do? Would he fight? Would he flee? Would he stay with her or spurn her for a dead girl? She shut her eyes, trying to drown out the uncertainty but that only made it worse.

They were silent. The room felt stuffy, everything was static. Frozen. They were both locked inside their own heads, it was driving him insane.

“Do you... want to take a walk?” Asriel questioned gently. He needed to hit pause.

Frisk pondered, and then decided 'why not?' Some air would do them both good, and she wasn't ready to be apart from him again. Being alone felt so much worse than... this.

The atmosphere was strained at first but after a while they settled into each others company. Their bodies shifted closer together until they were holding hands and just being, moving across their town together. Walking around the streets they'd grown up on. So many happy memories, a few rough ones of times when they'd been rejected. Especially Asriel. But they'd been together, always had each other.

She was safety and light, a healing force that made him feel less broken. Like maybe, just maybe he could be put back together again.

They walked around the same blocks for an hour, eventually looping back to their house. But they kept going, passed their colorful garden and right into Sans.

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRbNlbgqNLo)

He was carrying a brown paper bag that held Frisks lunch, her favorite burger with curly fries.

It fell to the floor.

Rage boiled as his right eye went dark and his left flared with cyan magic. His bones rattled softly as he took in the scene before him. The kid was fucking holding hands with her rapist.

“ **G e t t h e f u c k a w a y f r o m h e r** _ **p a l**_ ” he muttered in a cheery tone that was two octaves deeper than his usual voice, clenching both hands into fists. Magic crackled all around his stocky figure.

Asriel stood dumbfounded, immobile. Frisk reacted quickly, releasing his hand and stepping in front of her goat man, extending both hands in front of her and waving them frantically. “Sans stop, its not what you think we were just talking”

“I said” Sans ignored her completely, extending one hand to turn Asriels soul blue “ **G E T B A C K** ” he bellowed, flicking his wrist to the side and crashing the massive goat into their neighbors brick wall.

The air was knocked out from his massive chest and he slumped down to the grassy floor, choking trying to get his breath back. It eventually came in short, labored spurts as Sans strolled over leisurely, his grin wide and menacing. The skeleton was only a few inches taller than him in this slumped position.

“You're a sick puppy” he muttered, extending his hand again. Blue magic glowed around Asriels throat and he gasped as his body moved back up against the wall until his feet were dangling in the air. He pawed at his throat, unable to touch the invisible force that held him there. His head started to spin from the lack of oxygen, spots clouding his vision.

Sans moved his hand down, then quickly drew it to his chest before extending back out slamming Asriel back into the wall. He repeated the motion, again and again. Blood trickled down the goats face, but he made no move to defend himself.

He deserved this. They both knew that.

“Sans!” Frisks desperate cries fell on deaf ears.

Yellow mixed with the blue crackling in his left eye as his expression grew more sadistic.

Suffer. Suffer. Suffer “ **y o u s i c k F U C K** ” he growled viciously, pinning him against the wall slowly adding pressure until Asriel cried out in pain, tears streaming down his face mixing with the blood. Not enough. It wasn't enough. He had to pay for defiling the sweetest thing on this earth, the kindest girl that existed. He was nowhere near deserving of her.

“SANS!” Frisk screamed, pushing him from behind. His concentration broke and Asriel was released, a shivering lump against the brick wall.

“Stop it!” She was trembling, her face tear-streaked with eyes full of rage. “Dont hurt him” she ordered, standing in front of him.

Sans trembled with rage. He wasn't sated. It wasn't enough. He needed to suffer more, pay for the pain he'd inflicted. _His own sister._ How could someone hurt their own family?

But Frisks voice coaxed him out of his drunken, angry haze. “What the fuck are you doing kid?” he muttered condescendingly.

“Leave him alone” she responded, arms outstretched at her sides forming a makeshift barrier between them. As if that would stop him.

“He's your fucking **rapist** kid, did you forget that? You shouldn't be anywhere near this freak” he spat, plunging his fists into his jacket pocket. He heard something rip.

“Thats not your decision” she said firmly. Her voice was still a little shaky, but she got her point across.

Sans gawked at her. Anger started to boil, but it wasn't directed at her. “How stupid can you be _kid_? Are you just gonna accept the fact that he _raped you_?” he asked, incredulous

Frisk crossed both arms over her chest. “I'm free to be as fucking stupid as I like! You don't _have_ to protect me! Besides, its weird for me to be this close with the guy thats fucking my mom” she shouted.

“Fine!” he growled.

“Fine!” Frisk spat back.

“Dont you dare come running when he's done messing with you _sweetheart_ ” he muttered coldly, his voice laced with resentment before swinging around and disappearing.

Relief flooded her chest as she ran to Asriel, assessing the damage. There was a nasty gash on the back of his head and his body was bruised all over. Even his throat and chest where Sans' magic had pressed into him.

“Oh Az...” she whimpered, placing a shaky hand on his shoulder.

“S'alright babygirl” he whispered, closing his glassy eyes and placing a hand over hers. It took him a few minutes to focus his energy. Green magic glowed all around him as the wounds began to heal, the pain slowly dulling into nothing. When he opened his eyes again Frisk was smiling at him fondly before launching herself into his arms.

They hugged each other tightly. Asriel felt so tired. He wished he could teleport straight into his bed. Frisk noticed his exhaustion from his gentle pants and slack hold. She stood and moved to help him up but it was more of a symbolic gesture.

“Lets get you home” She said, holding his hand once again as they restarted a slow, silent walk.

  
  


Frisks phone was vibrating annoyingly often. A flood of messages from Alphys, Undyne and her parents. Ignored calls. Even Muffet called a few times, they were all wondering where she was and if she was safe. If she was okay.

She definitely wasn't happy yet, but she was... alright... better.

Something still felt off. There was a feeling inside her she couldn't quite place. Was it because of everything that had happened? It was augmented whenever she looked at Asriel who was napping on the couch while she cooked them pasta. Heh. Pasta. Wonder if Papyrus and Muffet ever got it on. It was a weird thought but they made an oddly cute couple.

Eventually Frisk checked her phone while the sauce cooked. She added the last condiments while reading message after message. It felt like there was a storm raging around her and she was right in the middle, barely noticing it.

MUFFET: Hello dear, are you alright? I just got a call from Toriel and she sounds awfully worried. Do check in when you have the chance, alright cupcake?

ASGORE: Where are you? If we do not receive a response in the next hour we will begin searching, and the police will be involved.

TORIEL: My child, where have you run off to? Please return home as soon as you can.

ALPHYS: Frisky bits, what the hell? Answer me!!!!!!!

UNDYNE: YOU BETTER START PICKING UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE, OR ELSE!

There were more but she couldn't stand reading them, the previews showed a rise in aggression as time trickled by. No texts from Sans. It felt wrong to be estranged from her very best friend in the whole wide world. Like something had been broken, ruined.

And she was still furious about his behavior earlier.

With a solemn sigh she dialed Asgores number.

It rang twice before he picked up.

“Frisk! How are you? _Where_ are you?” he sounded both demanding and relieved.

“Hi dad. I'm fine, dont worry” she responded, trying to evade.

“Where are you?” he repeated.

“At... Asriels” her voice was a steady whisper, but he understood her perfectly.

“Come back home”

“What?”

“Now”

She frowned, holding her side with an arm over her stomach, under the other that held the phone to her ear. “I dont think so” The pressure was tangible, but she remained resolute in her decision.

“Frisk, it isn't wise to spend time with Asriel, he may be unstable”

“All the more reason to help him” 

Asgore hesitated. Sans had told him everything, and he wanted to knock some sense into his child but at the same time didn't. His son needed help, but he'd hurt his daughter. “Then we will, but we need you home. Please. Your mother is worried sick”

“Yeah, I'm sorry about that... but I'm staying here”

Silence. “Dad?” no response.

A sweet voice appeared. “My child” she'd been crying, it was so obvious. “Please come home, we're so worried”

“Mom I cant, Asriel shouldn't be alone”

“Maybe he deserves to be”

The bitterness in her voice caught Frisk off guard. “What? Mom how could you say that?”

“Sans told me everything”

“He's your son!”

“And you are a fool” she responded. Toriels voice was practically venomous. It stung. And Frisk felt so pressured to obey, but she wouldn't.

“Thats horrible” Frisk said before hanging up, not giving her mother a chance to respond. This felt oddly rebellious. But in a bad way, like her parents affection was slipping away with each action.

Frisk stirred the sauce absentmindedly. Were they going to come get her? Probably not. She wasn't a minor anymore, she could make her own decisions. They didn't have any kind of power over her. No grounds to take her away.

Well... she gingerly touched a bruise he'd left just below her collarbone. Remembering what it was like to wash him off of her. How dirty it had felt to be taken. That was something she couldn't wash away.

Asriel needed her. It was so obvious to her now, he was hurting. He'd been in pain all along and no one had seen it, not even her who was so infatuated and dedicated.

Her family's rejection stung. Their harsh words, the way they referred to Asriel as a 'him', as if he weren't part of their family. As if she was the only one who mattered. As if her pain were the only pain that mattered. She felt an odd sense of guilt, as if she'd stolen his parents attention. Drawn too much of it to herself, made his suffering invisible.

They were his parents first after all.

What if they spurned her for disobeying? What if they started ignoring her? Tossed her aside for being 'foolish'?

It didn't matter. Looking at Asriels sleeping face she felt a surge of determination. If they were to be rejected then they'd be rejected together. They'd be each others family. Love would have to be enough. She'd be the one to notice, the one to care, the one to heal him. Whatever it took. No matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for Chara ;) Next chapter, things are gonna get heated
> 
> By the way, I suck at writing action, any tips or pointers are much appreciated!


	15. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of recent events.

_"Self sacrificing people react compulsively to the needs of others with_  
_impulsive generosity that makes most feel inadequate and often violent._  
_Their own needs are often eclipsed by this obsessive desire to sacrifice”_

  
  


Dinner was awkward.

They sat opposite to each other, Asriel apparently very absorbed in his meal while Frisks eyes darted from him, to her plate, to the wall, to the door... When she decided to concentrate on her plate same as him, she started tapping her foot nervously.

She needed to break the silence, this was unbearable.

“So. Feel like watching anything tonight?” She felt so stressed. This was all wrong. And it was because of her.

“Sure! A movie okay?” He felt so out of place in his home. He didn't deserve this, her, cooking for him comforting him making sure the fucking atmosphere was just right.

Frisk cringed a little at his lack of attention, but brushed it off rather quickly. “How about that new Schwarzenegger movie?”

“The one with the ultra prison?”

“Yeah that one” She smiled a little.

“Not exactly new” He finally looked up.

“You got my drift”

“Guess so”

More silence. Luckily Asriel was the one to break this one.

“So how about those curtains?”

Frisk couldn't help bursting into giggles. His old curtains had roses on them. “Definitely more manly, very diggable”

Finally things felt a little lighter. Just a smidgen. Hope flared, loud and unwanted in her chest.

They proceeded to melt into each others company, tossing bad jokes back and forth as they discussed so many subjects of meager importance. It felt good. They both needed to concentrate on the present for a while.

Albeit their behavior was forced at first, but they fell into mutual dance of give and take. All actions thought out and controlled as they did their best for the other. Or was it for themselves?

Side by side on the couch, the movie started to play. It was interesting, though not entirely enthralling, although that may have had something to do with their intense apprehension of each others bodies. They were so close, for the first time since... Frisk glued her eyes to the screen willing herself to skip that train of though.

Asriel felt so guilty, he didn't dare make a single movie. Luckily though, Frisk shuffled even closer pressing herself against his arm. He very gently lifted it up and around her shoulders, observing her closely for any sign of discomfort. But there were none, so he circled her delicate frame holding her against his chest. She leaned back, sighing contentedly feeling that familiar warmth creeping into her chest as his presence took hold of her senses. So he let herself relax and enjoy for the first time since recent incidents. To just be in a moment.

That smell that was simply _him_ made Frisk feel a little high.

Asriel slowly let go of a part of his guilt. She was clearly happy like this so he concentrated on enjoying himself, and making sure she was as well. It felt safe to let go.

But how much would he let go? Could he make way in his heart for Frisk? He didn't even deserve her. And if there was something that she didn't deserve it was less than his whole heart. He decided to hit pause for now. He definitely wasn't ready for a split second decision.

  
  


Bedtime came around soon. The popcorn had been demolished, half the credits had already rolled and they lost hope for a post-ending-ending-scene.

Asriel got up first, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “So... you can sleep in there” he pointed a thumb towards his bedroom door “If ya like, otherwise I'll get you some blankets if you'd prefer the couch. Or the other way round just... you have options” He was blushing visibly. God this was awkward.

Frisk grabbed the empty bowl and carried it to the kitchen, smiling at the goat on her way there. She rinsed it a little and left it in the sink to be washed tomorrow. “I'll go with you” she answered finally, her voice quiet but firm. No room for discussion.

He changed into a loose T-shirt and stripped down his boxers, being decisively slow so that she could take as much time as she needed to get ready for bed. She still had the same habits as when she was a kid. Glass of water on the bedside table, change, then teeth, then crawl into bed on the side closest to a wall.

Once she was settled in and smiling tenderly at him, Asriel gently got under the covers with her, being excessively gentle. She noticed and appreciated it, but also felt a twinge of guilt at being the reason behind this radical change in demeanor. 

She wormed her way into his arms, nuzzling into his fluffy chest and sighing happily. Asriel smoother her hair back out of her face and savoring its smooth texture.

“I love you” he whispered.

Frisk stilled entirely, looking up.

“I... dont think I heard you” she said innocently with a goofy grin that was impossible to hold back as euphoria slipped into her heart.

Asriel chuckled heartily, hugging her tightly with both arms, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head.

“Love you, silly”

In truth, he was mostly taking this step because Frisk needed it, but he really did believe it was true. There was no way he was letting go of Chara but he could try to stop, and... hide her pictures. Hide her. The thought made him feel terribly guilty, but there was a delicate little girl that needed him. She was with him despite what her best friend and parents had advised, he couldn't ignore that.

“Holy fuck”

“Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting” he answered after a beat with a chuckle, stroking her hair. It felt so good to have the tension lifted, it wasn't till this moment he realized how heavy the atmosphere was between them.

Frisk laughed, a delightful sound that soothed his very soul. “Well love you too” she whispered, hiding her blush in the fur of his chest. He laughed fondly, holding her against him gently but firmly, the touch he knew she enjoyed and they drifted off to sleep together, with butterflies in their stomachs and hope in their hearts.

They'd found a way to reset this entirely convoluted situation.

_Things are going to be okay..._

  
  


Frisks final thought before drifting off in her lovers embrace was further confirmed when she awoke abruptly, first to a cold an unexpectedly empty bed but her flash of worry was soon crushed as Asriel walked in with a wooden tray laden with breakfast.

As if in direct response her stomach growled audibly.

“Sounds like its time to feed the beast” he teased, helping her settle a few pillows against the headboard and placing the tray on her lap. She practically drooled, but found enough focus to shoot him a mock-annoyed look. “Morning babygirl” he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled cheekily, blushing slightly before thanking him and digging in.

The hot eggs mixed with melted cheddar felt like heaven on her tongue, augmented only by the bacon on toast that soon followed, washed down with warm chocolate and a large dollop of cream.

She moaned lewdly as she repeated this process over and over, wolfing down her food hungrily at an almost alarming pace. The warm feeling in her heart came with a ravenous appetite, and a full stomach felt so good. The rushed meal gave way to a slight stomach ache from the immediate stretch, but it was a welcome one.

Asriel removed the tray placing it on the ground once she gulped down the last of her juice, crawling in bed again. Frisk curled up in his lap, relaxing as the blood rushed to her stomach. He peppered her neck in sweet kisses that heated up her core mildly and made her skin sensitive, almost tingling from the affection.

“So what do you want to do today?” The vibration of his gruff voice against her neck sent a shiver down her spine. She circled her hands around his neck, stroking the fur on the back of his head which elicited a content sigh.

“Not sure... anything... and nothing” she commented, closing her eyes and leaning further into his touch.

“How about we just stay here”

She laughed. “Seriously? Since when are you so lazy”

“Just want to spend some time with you”

“Ooh lordy the cheese”

Asriel laughed heartily, kissing his way to her lips. “You dig?”

“Plenty” Frisk responded immediately, kissing him forcefully.

The feel of her mouth on his quickly ignited his own passion, his tongue prodding at hers, quickly receiving access. She tasted sweet and salty, and addictive. She was straddling him now, his back arched over her as she gyrated her hips on his swelling crotch.

Thats when she felt a tug.

It was a small force in the back of her mind, like a whisper, alien to her own thoughts. That whisper soon became a murmur, a full bodied voice, and then a scream which Frisk echoed, causing an alarmed goat man to instantly stop all ministrations, clutching at her hands that threatened to scratch her own face.

“Frisk!” he cried, unsure of what to do. He took both her wrists in one paw, holding her to his chest and trying to calm her as her screams began to subside. “Shh... shh... baby its fine I'm here” panic gripped at his chest when her body went limp.

“Frisk!” he called louder, shaking her shoulders, staring into her empty eyes as she whispered his name. Was this some sort of weird PTSD? Was he hurting her? What he done wrong? He quickly retraced his immediate steps while focusing on her expression for any sign of emotion.

She felt a push. Something was seriously wrong. It wasn't painful. It felt entirely bad. Like missing that last step on the staircase, that sickening pit in your stomach when you realize that you're fucked and there's nothing you can do about it.

“A... A... As.... ri......” her voice. It was slipping. Going... going... gone! She couldn't speak though inside she was screaming her head off. Asriel! **Asriel! ASRIEL!**

“As...riel...” someone else. “Asriel” It wasn't her. Please let her go back! It wasn't enough. This wasn't good. No. No. No. No. No! She refused to accept it. She was being displaced. What the fuck was going on? Her thoughts were raced as she felt herself being pushed into a corner in the back of her own mind.

It was her, but it wasn't really her. The voice was full of joy, longing, and nostalgia?

“Asriel!” Much firmer. **Not her** was fully in control now, tears pricking the edges of her vision as she gazed at the very confused goat. She was grinning from ear to ear, heart beating so fast out of love and excitement. But is wasn't her! Frisk wanted to cry so bad but she had no body to do so. She could feel every little thing but had no control. It was a nightmare. Was it a nightmare? Oh please wake up wake up wake up!

A flash of red. Was it? Asriel was stunned by disbelief. He'd dreamed about this so many times. Though not quite like this. Was he dreaming right now? Could it be? “Babygirl” he called, inquisitively not daring to give in to that hope...

“Not quite” She sounded so smug, this definitely wasn't Frisk. Her entire posture, body language and expression had changed completely. Hands on her hips, relaxed with a coy smirk at her other hers pet name as she sat up on both knees, at Asriels eye level.

“Chara” her name fell from his lips like a prayer. That one word denoted hope, worship, love and a hint of desire though disbelief was the only thing that painted his face.

“The one and only cupcake”

Asriel choked on a sob, pulling her to him as he encompassed her delicate frame completely, his face buried into her chest as she circled his neck and kissed the top of his head, tears flowing down her face painting her smile and rosy cheeks.

Such rosy cheeks.

Blood red eyes.

Asriel pulled back to stare at her face lovingly, time itself seemed suspended in this surreal moment.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun
> 
> (Quick reminder that I love taking requests. I'd like to try a oneshot for once lol get too into all my stories somebody help x_x)


	16. Reconnecting (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Asriel are together again, but not alone.

Though he thought of Chara every day of his life with very rare and punished exceptions, days when he would wallow in the memory of the day she died were rare. And now that she was back and in his arms, Asriel found himself pulled back to that time.

“Oh Chara...” he whimpered into the crook of her neck, tracing soft kisses. He pulled back, cupping her face tenderly. “Are you okay?” maybe she had died mere seconds ago, maybe she'd seen everything he'd seen, felt everything he'd felt... how long had she been inside Frisk? Oh god Frisk... he was quickly pulled from that train of thought.

The idea of Chara being aware of their relationship scared him. Would she feel betrayed?

“I was asleep” she answered simply. Her voice was Frisks but... not. It was firmer, sweet like honey and denoted such confidence that made her his Chara.

“So you're not in pain?” He sounded so meek speaking to her.

She shook her head. “No, but I was... conscious for a while. Seems you've done okay without me” she said sourly with a shrug, masking the pain that shot through her at Frisks feelings for her Azzy. She even called him that. _Ugh_. Jealousy was soon to rear its ugly head.

“You're wrong” he whined, engulfing her in a tight hug that made her chuckle lightly. She knew. He hung his head in guilt. “Its been agony. Every day without you was torture and I thought I was getting... better... but I c-cant live without y-y-you” he burst into tears at that.

Chara petted his head lovingly, cradling him to her chest as he squeezed at her. Her heart broke for him, Frisks memory of him slumped against his closet door sent a wave of pain through her heart. “Shh... shh... I'm here, you'll never be alone again crybaby” she soothed.

Asriel laughed through his sobs. Only Chara had the audacity to call him that.

“I've missed you so much” he exclaimed, finally pulling back and wiping the tears from his fur.

“Me too... albeit its been brief”

He laughed.

“What?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“You sound so posh. You speak like dad”

“Do not!”

“Do too” he sang.

She tapped her foot in frustration, leaning back and stepping away from his embrace. He was stubborn as always.

“Do you have a mirror Azzy?”

“Yeah, big one in the bathroom. First door straight out”

Chara nodded curtly. She was unaccustomed to this body and it was weird. For one, her skin felt strangely sensitive. Her brain was straining, there was a flood of information that wasn't her own. Movies, series, landmarks, memories... it was especially hard to separate her own memories of Asriel from Frisks. She could _feel_ her, faint though her presence was, Frisks pain and misery, her lack of hope due to this whole, as she put it, _fucked up situation_.

She took in her reflection. Their reflection? She looked... good. Wide hips, toned stomach, a nice handful of boobs, baby-smooth skin and a cute face. She could work with a body like this, it was difficult to get a sense of the space she occupied though. Frisk scoffed at her own narcissistic thoughts, though they could be taken as a compliment. Was this the effect of 'hormones'? So many things she didn't grasp yet, but it felt so good to be alive again.

No wonder Asriel liked doing things to this body. She was curious to try it. Chara realized that she _should_ be thinking about reconnecting with her family, learning more about this new world she'd yet to experience but grown up Asriel intrigued her more.

Even more so when her other self remembered the pleasure of being licked, fondled... penetrated. She trembled. A familiar yet entirely unfamiliar heat was pooling in her stomach making her mind cloudy. And once her mind was set on something, she made sure she got exactly what she wanted.

She could barely concentrate on walking.

“Azzy~!” Chara called out lewdly, gripping the edge of the sink.

He burst in a moment later, eyes wide searching for any sign of trouble. His pupils dilated at the sight of her flushed face.

“I feel... funny. Ree can you help me?” she implored, reaching out.

Asriel immediately scooped her up in both arms, cradling her to his chest. “Whats wrong? Does something hurt?” He blushed at her pants, grip tightening involuntarily.

“No I just feel really hot”

She had no idea what that voice was doing to him. He carried her to his bed, embarrassed as she shed her clothes in a matter of seconds, sitting stark naked and reaching out for him.

“I want you to make me feel good” she requested, a sly smile accompanying her heated blush. She was practically a succubus and Asriel was pulled in, entirely susceptible to her charms.

“Anything for you” he breathed against her cheek, pulling her by the thighs around his sturdy frame, licking a stripe from her collarbone to her earlobe. Slow, gentle, on edge for any sign. He found the spots she liked the most, and focused on nibbling, sucking, and biting them very gently.

Chara hooked her legs around his waist, the heat of his belly entirely pleasant against her heated core. “Ooh Asriel” she groaned loudly, throwing her head back under his touch, unabashed. “That feels amazing~” she sang, wiggling her hips against his chest but it wasn't enough she needed more friction. She gripped his horns and pulled him up to face her. “I want more” she pleaded, grabbing his paw and placing it against her sex.

He was entirely taken aback and loving it. “Fuck-” his breath caught in his throat as he rubbed his practiced digits against her opening, sliding along at a tantalizing hood and pressing down momentarily on her button eliciting a yelp and a giggle.

“Ooh yes that feels nice” she cooed, gripping the hair on the back of his head as he penetrated her with two fingers and started scissoring his thumb rubbing circles around her clit. “Oh yes yes yes Azzy!”

Her moans grew in both pitch and volume, her hips rocking shamelessly against his fingers, chasing the fire that grew in her belly.

His skilled fingers joined and plunged into her repeatedly, curling every time he withdrew sending her into a new spiral of sensation. “Oh I think I'm going to... s-s-s-somethings coming!” she cried, gripping his head to her chest for support, laying against his arm as the other continued its assault in earnest. “Fuck!” she cried out, followed by a long, loud moan as she came undone. Spasms incurred as ecstasy overtook her, hard and fast and not nearly long enough.

Chara heaved, trying to catch her breath as Asriel lowered her down onto his lap, cupping her cheek fondly as he stared at her disheveled appearance. Hair a sweaty mess, flushed cheeks, puffy red lips that panted softly. “That was amazing” her voice was relaxed, her expression satiated.

“Your first orgasm” he whispered, stroking her as she finally came back down.

“No wonder Frisk does this so much” she responded with a cheeky grin.

He tensed, the reality of the situation finally hitting him.

Chara noticed the change immediately and stiffened, eyeing him curiously. She decided it was best to talk about this another time so she circled her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her for a kiss.

And boy was he taken with it. Her muscle demanded entrance against his snout and though short, her tongue rubbed aggressively against his. He responded immediately, sliding all around her mouth and rubbing her roughly, eliciting sweet sounds as Charas gaze went hazy and she grasped at his paws, crashing them against her chest.

“Holy fuck” he groaned against her, rubbing her breasts harshly as she drew circles with her hips.

“Azzy~” she cooed, pulling back to stare at his hungry face. His flushed, demanding expression made her giggle, bringing her hand down between her legs to rub at his cock through his pants. “Mmm I want to feel you inside me” she pleaded, her voice laced with seduction.

He growled again, entirely at her mercy. She was obviously into this but he still didn't want to push. However, when she pulled down his pants and rubbed herself directly against his member he snapped.

In a second she was on her back and Asriel was lifting her hips to meet his, one paw under her waist and the other gripping her hip as he rubbed himself against her drenched opening.

“Oh yes that feels amazing” she cried, knotting both hands in her hair.

God she was vocal.

He couldn't take it.

He pushed in as gently as he could, but she egged him on with begs and moans causing himself to hilt fully with his second thrust.

“Yesssss” she hissed, arching her back to allow him better access. Asriel exhaled, holding himself back out of sheer force of will. She felt so good and tight around him, and she was squeezing down on purpose and writhing and her face was flushed her lips swollen... it took everything he had not to fill her to the brim right there as he kissed her cervix.

He gripped her tightly and rocked his hips once “Oh fuck right there!” filling her completely with his throbbing length, teeth gritted as he picked up a punishing pace, thrusting her towards the edge as fast as he could. Honestly, he'd much rather enjoy this moment and take her gently but she was driving him crazy and he could barely think.

Heat traveled from every nerve ending he was assaulting and straight to her abdomen. Chara cried out in ecstasy as her vision went fuzzy and all she could feel was Asriel. She was losing herself, losing control and something amazing was approaching. It was different than her recent orgasm, much stronger. Her legs began to quiver as he rammed against her cervix sending delicious jolts of pain all over that her brain couldn't process in time.

“Azz... Azzy- Asriel!” she cried, finding his paw and squeezing him hard. She let go. Her eyes shut tight as her walls spasmed around him and hot ropes of his cum scorched her insides as she milked him. There was nothing else but sensation, everything else ceased to exist in that perfect moment.

After a while Chara became aware of the fur that surrounded her. She was panting, slowly regaining her breath and awareness as Asriel cuddled her stroking her hair with his member still twitching inside. She never wanted to stop feeling this state of complete satisfaction and love.

“Mmm love you fluffy” she mumbled, clutching the fur of his back and nuzzling into his chest.

Asriel ran his paws over her sweaty, flushed body sighing happily. “Love you more cherry” he kissed the crown of her head. “How was that”

“We have to do that again!” she responded looking up at him with a grin. “Every day!”

He barked out a laugh, hugging her tightly and pressing wet kisses all over her cheeks. “Whatever you want. Thats not all there is to it, we can try out all sorts of things”

“It can feel even better?” her eyes were practically shining, making him laugh louder at her excitement.

“Definitely” he assured.

“Cool!” she hugged him again, sighing tiredly. “I'm all sticky, ew” she exclaimed, leaning back to observe the mess.

“Lets go clean up” he pulled her off of him, feeling strangely satisfied as his seed spilled out of her and onto his stomach. He carried her to his bath and proceeded to scrub her clean, taking special care to study what she liked the most and even gave her a full body massage. Asriel started to get excited again at her unbridled moans but her demure body was wrecked, so he settled for cuddling her as she fell asleep in the tub.

“Welcome back my love” he whispered.

  
  


Frisk thought she knew pain. Thought she knew depression and heartache. Thought she knew betrayal. 'Unrequited love' seemed like a fleeting twitch compared to the ache she currently felt.

She was such an idiot.

Trapped inside her own body she'd seen Asriel with the love of his life. He'd never looked at her like that, acted that way around her even his eyes had a different shimmer to them when he was looking at her. But there was still a part of him that only _she_ knew.

And then he fucked her like the world would end.

He'd never even kissed her with such passion. She could feel every ounce of his love though it wasn't directed at her. Felt the urgency of his touch, the hunger in his thrusts and worst of all the tender affection that went into his aftercare.

If she plunged herself deep into denial she could almost imagine that he was loving her, that there was no Chara that she was just having a bad dream and she'd wake up loved and appreciated by the one person she would happily die for.

But it didn't last. It couldn't last. The moment she attempted to move her hand or turn over, even blink, that illusion of control was arrested and she was made conscious all over again of the cage her consciousness had been pushed into.

And nobody cared.

She'd shunned her friends and family for a person who could never love her, and while he enjoyed _her_ neither of them seemed to care about her. Maybe they thought she was dead. Maybe that would be better. It seemed like such a sweet release compared to living in her worst nightmare, in limbo not quite dead but not allowed to live.

Wouldn't someone rescue her? She so badly wanted to see Sans again, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys... it would be so nice to spend a night making spaghetti with Papyrus and Undyne.

But with every minute she spent restrained her hope depleted until her souls color depleted from a bright scarlet to a muted pink.

As her other her fell asleep, thoughts of simply disappearing swirled around in Frisks mind. She just wanted this torture to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here kids, have some fun and angst before the drama :D


	17. I want to break free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Development. Two girls, one body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still areound because I'M BACK BITCHES!!!!!  
> Miss me? I sure did. Been travelling. Having relationship issues. Deep depression and all that, but nevermind hello how has everyone been? Your comments are really touching I cant believe so many people are following my little angsty story :D  
> Also I couldn't think of a better title *facepalm*

Chara awoke to a throbbing pain in her chest. She grumbled, annoyed nuzzling further into Asriels neck. There was something bothering her, something felt off. She tried to focus and realized that the pain was steadily getting worse. She sat up in a panic, pushing Asriels arm off. He didn't even stir.

She ran to the bathroom and clutched the edges of the sink, staring into the mirror. “Frisk?” she whispered, tentatively. Chara closed her eyes and concentrated, materializing her soul in front of her.

One half was a bright, glistening red that glowed, casting light on the mute gray that bordered on pink. The colors swirled together in the middle forming a continuous spiral. Frisks soul was dying and Chara could barely feel her presence anymore, only her pain as if she were in a coma.

So many thoughts. **Asriel. I want to die. Hurts so much. Cant see. Cant feel. Too much. Stop. Make it stop. Stop stop STOP!** Chara clutched her head and curled up, balancing on the balls of her feet. She was going to be sick.

Luckily the toiled was near as she spilled the contents of her stomach. She tore up, sobbing softly.

She rinsed her mouth, dizzy with a splitting headache and walked back to the bedroom, shaking Asriel awake.

“Hmm...” he extended a paw sleepily, finding Chara and pulling her down on top of him. “Mornin' beautiful” he mumbled, blinking his eyes open. He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, felt her quake and immediately sat up, holding her shoulders with both paws. “Chara whats wrong?”

“Its F-Frisk” she was trembling violently. “Her soul is dying” she looked down at the heart hovering in front of her chest. She felt like she was dying as well. Could she?

Asriel was paralyzed. He'd been in a haze this past week, drunk on the love Chara had showered him in continuously. Always loving, always clingy, always horny. He choked on the lump in his throat as he thought of Frisk. This was her body after all. Guilty hit him like a shotgun round.

“What can I do” he managed to whisper, his voice strained and laced with anxiety.

“Talk to her. Bring her back. Azzy it hurts” she cried harder, trying to get her breathing under control.

“Shhh its okay”

“Talk to her!”

“Okay okay” Asriel took a deep breath, cupping her face and staring into her eyes. “Frisk come back. I'm so sorry. Please, I... I miss you” he was being completely sincere but felt like he didn't even deserve to mutter those words. He owed it to Frisk. To both of them. “I've been selfish, you don't deserve any of this. Please, Frisk come back I'll... we'll both do whatever you need just please don't give up! I love you”

Chara was doing her best to turn her presence dormant, leaving plenty of room for Frisk to take over. But it was when Asriel professed his love that her soul came alive, practically burning with rage.

It roared to life, a fiery red that opaqued Charas essence, searing her painfully.

She was filled with **DETERMINATION**.

“YOU LOVE ME?” She yelled. Barely registering that she was controlling her body. “YOU FUCKING _LOVE_ ME? YEAH RIGHT! YOU'RE SUCH A MOTHERFUCKING HYPOCRITE!!!” she was breathing fast, her eyes burning with unbridled fury. She slapped him across the face with all her strength. Her finger was sprained, her palm burned like hell, but she didn't care.

Asriel didn't move, shakily bringing a paw to his cheek.  He couldn't utter a single word, completely lost. He'd never seen Frisk like this. After a minute of heavy breathing on both their accounts he extended a shaky paw, freezing just before touching her.

“Don't” She flinched back and stared at him, seething cold fury. “Don't you dare touch this body **ever again** ”

Frisk got up, stepping to his closet swiftly. She took a nice woolly jumper and a pair of shorts, found her discarded shoes and left without a glance back. In a similar fashion to that one morning he'd caught her masturbating to him.

Asriel sat dumbfounded, his head hanging staring at his paws. What had he done. Now he'd lost both of them. It was right, this was just right. It hurt so much but it was alright. He traced a claw across his chest out of habit and lied back down, relishing the pain and the blood and the ache in his chest that he deserved.

  
  


In her rage Frisk took Asriels Jeep and drove it all the way to Alphys'. She figured the bastard owed her. The scientist was reading yaoi when she arrived, flushed and stuttering like crazy but as soon as she saw Frisks broken, tired expression her temperament did a 180.

Alphys directed her to a small examining room she had in her basement. She'd installed medical facilities for monsters and some humans when they'd first reached the surface until the government could provide proper care for their kind. It was sterile, white and crammed with medical implements.

Frisk lay back on the table nervously. It was padded with leather but she was terrified that Chara would take control again, even though her presence felt oddly dull at the moment. If she weren't paying attention she'd feel alone... but she was completely on edge and felt every tentative feeling, every guilty thought. She could even sense her longing for Asriel which filled her with disgust.

Her fury hit Chara like a slap in the face.

“Whats wrong Frisk?” Alphys asked with a cold, worried expression, attentive to her ever shifting expression.

“Bind me” she pleaded, her voice laced with worry.

“Wha-?”

“Do it! Please Alphys, I'll tell you everything just please, I cant- I need-”

“Okay okay don't worry” the lizard lady proceeded to tie thick leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles, tracing a hand over her hair smoothing it back “That okay?”

She wriggled her limbs around, nodding.

“Good. Now talk” Alphys crossed her arms over her chest calmly.

Frisk sighed. “After what happened with... Asriel...” the name drew a messy clot of feelings from her gut, disgust and love mixed together in agony “everything seemed fine. We even... made up” she hung her head at the disapproving look her confession earned her “And then Chara took over”

Alphys frowned “What do you mean?”

“She” Frisk took a steadying breath, letting it out with a sigh “It felt like she pushed me to the side and controlled me. Possession. I felt like I was in a horror movie, l-like it was too bad to even be real”

“Oh” Alphys straightened her glasses, disapproval swept aside by concern and pity “What did she do exactly?”

Frisk looked up, pain evident in her glassy eyes as she shook her head vehemently, frantically. It was too much. She started to pant, shallow, short breaths escaping her as panic set in.

“Shh.... Shhhhh... you don't have to tell me if you're not ready” she nodded knowingly, placing a scaly hand on her knee, her stoic expression cracking with empathy “Is she still there?”

After a series of test during which Alphys materialized her soul and placed it in a small square machine, she confirmed that Charas soul had fused with Frisks, but since their essence remained separate only one consciousness would be able to control her body.

As the machine was running Alphys tended to her sprained hand, making a splinter and tying her hand to it.

If either of them lost enough HOPE then only their half of her new soul would wither away and die although it would be agony for the other pushing them towards a mental fracture and deep-set psychosis, and if their animosity was resolved then their essences could quite possibly fuse and create a whole new person.

The thought made Frisk want to hurl. She nearly did. But Chara had already emptied her guts for her.

_Your body is really weak, not my fault._

“Oh HELL NO we are not doing this” Frisk yelled, startling Alphys' glasses crooked. The scared scientist adjusted them gently.

“Um, Frisk?”

“Sorry sorry” she held her face in her hands. “She's... awake. Talking to me. I cant stand it” she spat, not bothering to cloak her thoughts. _**Yes I want you dead you selfish bitch**_.

_I was here first_.

Frisk bit her own tongue. They could both feel the pain.

_**Shut it, dead whore**_.

Chara obeyed.

Alphys frowned at Frisks concentrated expression, unsure how to help her.

“You shouldn't be in any immediate risk. Your relationship is... unique to say the least” her voice oozed pity, but it was comforting for Frisk. Sickening for Chara. She was not weak. She needed help. No she didn't. _**Die. Die. Die.**_ _Make me._

After a few more comforting words with Alphys the girls fell asleep, equally exhausted. Chara was the first to wake, her soul fluttering with fear at the immense dark within Frisks body. _No no no its my body too! Mine was stolen, taken, destroyed... oh Azzy I left you so alone I'll never leave you alone again I love I love you..._

Her sweet thoughts roused Frisk, pain set in her stiff limbs from sleeping on the examining table. She was still bound. Her nose itched. She felt strangely empty for a moment, before hearing Chara and vomiting. There was so much anger within her for Asriel that Charas unwavering devotion clashed sickeningly with her feelings.

_Ew that smells horrible how did you even manage it?_

_**Forgotten what its like to have a body bitch? Bile.**_ “Alphys? Alphys where are you?” Frisk croaked, lying back down with sick dribbling down her chin, still feeling exhausted but relatively more rested than before.

What came through the door she did not expect. Her parents, smiling yet concerned. Toriel walked towards the sink briskly and produced a cloth which she dampened and brought to Frisk, wiping her clean. “Oh baby... baby I'm so sorry we left you alone you...” tears fell from her eyes quietly, leaving a damp streak in her fur. Asgores paw took her cuffed hand, releasing it and squeezing her reassuringly. “We love you. Very, very much and we'll always be here for you, always no matter what happens. No matter what you become” that last part wasn't particularly comforting but Frisk smiled anyways.

Chara was silent. Her heart ached for her parents... _Not my parents not anymore they have a new one a good girl, a nice girl, a sane girl, a stupid girl, weak weak weak... so weak we're so weak..._ and then she was silent once more.

Frisk felt a momentary stab of pity for Chara. Dormant within her one true love for so long, displaced by another person after waking up in a body that wasn't even her own.

It didn't last.

The Dreemurs took Frisk home, she finally agreed to being free but insisted they keep her supervised at all times. Alphys would visit her once a day to check on her soul while she investigated the way souls reacted to determination and if there was any way to use it to split their souls.

_So they already want me gone. Huh. So much for the long lost daughter of the royal family._

Frisks mind was scarred to say the least, the stress and trauma of what she'd been through had left her in a much worse state than Asriels initial abuse had put her in. She woke up often screaming, had panic attacks during the day and was prone to throwing up her food. It got to the point that after a week she was sleeping in her parents bedroom, bound and with an IV drip by the bed every night.

Slowly she began regaining her appetite, very slowly and her body still felt so weak, the constant stress of simply being awake taking a toll, her health impaired. Charas furiously bright glow diminished but she held on tightly, filling Frisk with thoughts of Asriel that made her gut churn and slowed her recuperation.

One thing that bothered Frisk terribly was the fact that everyone came to visit, except for Sans. The night she'd been moved back home they'd all come, explaining that that very day Sans had disappeared after a call from Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun check back soon c: Already writing the next chapter


End file.
